Walk Away
by Christobel Cullen
Summary: AU of New Moon...what if Bella broke up with Edward first? What would it be like for him to walk away?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Does anyone read Twilight fan fiction anymore? I wrote this story years ago, took it offline, and now am reposting. Is our community still alive? Leave a comment and let me know! This chapter wouldn't have happened without **gredelina1** helping me through it line by line.

 **EPOV**

"Bella?" I whispered, standing across the room by the window. As soon as I saw her I would have wrapped her in my arms, but the look of terror on her face made me pause.

Renee and Phil's apartment building had three floors and they lived on the third floor. Jasper and Alice were waiting for me on the roof, standing directly above the room Bella was staying in order to be close enough for Jasper to get a read on her emotions.

 _She's terrified_! Jasper thought, confirming what was clear for me to see.

Bella's eyes flew open and she gasped. I opened my arms, beckoning her forward so I could embrace her. She took one step forward, then took a step back. Her heart was pounding. She'd never denied me before, she usually ran into my arms eagerly.

"Love, what's wrong?" I pleaded.

She cringed, but quickly her face turned to stone.

"What do you want?" she asked, icily.

I swallowed nervously, surprised at her attitude. "Alice saw you were sick, I was concerned and came to see if you were alright."

An unreadable expression flashed across her face. "I'm fine."

We stared at each other, neither of us saying a word.

In my mind I could see Jasper talking to Alice. She was concerned. _"Bella is using the same tone with Edward as she used with me…what is she so upset about?"_

 _"Her emotions are all over the place….it's hard to get an accurate reading."_

"Why did you leave Forks without telling me?" I asked, quietly. I couldn't mask the hurt I felt.

Bella glared at me. " _You_ don't tell _me_ everything."

I was confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

She looked at me suspiciously and closed her eyes. "You're too good…." she mumbled.

I took a step forward. "Love, did I upset you? What did I do? Tell me and I'll make it right…"

Bella put her hands up. "Don't come near me. Don't touch me," she hissed.

I froze.

Less than half an hour earlier, when I spoke with Renee her thoughts revealed that she believed Bella and I had broken up. I immediately dismissed it because it was a preposterous, impossible thought. Now, with the way Bella was acting, I wondered if there was some validity to it.

"Please, Edward, don't be cruel," she whimpered. "Just leave me alone."

I had never seen Bella be afraid of me before, not once. Yet, she was practically trembling in fear.

"I won't hurt you, Bella," I whispered, although in all honesty, I always struggled with my blood-lust and the monster raging inside me that wanted to drain her. I remembered the sweet taste of her blood when I was sucking out James' venom from her system and how I had the strength to stop before I killed her. My love for her was strong, unchangeable. If she died, I would seek destruction. Bella was my life.

"You're a _monster_ ," she spat.

It was written all over her face, but Jasper's response of shock confirmed it. Bella was _disgusted_ with me.

I had referred to myself as a monster so many times and Bella always argued with me, saying that I _wasn't_ a monster, that I was good, that I was strong, that she trusted me and wanted to be with me forever. For Bella to call me a _monster_...it was the absolute worst thing she could ever say to me. And it was intentional. She knew exactly what she was saying and that it would hurt me deeply.

The only reason Bella would act this way was if she didn't want to be with me anymore. She was letting it be made known without actually saying the words. Bella had fled to Jacksonsville because she was breaking up with me. I needed to hear her say it, though.

"You don't want me?" I asked in a whisper, so low I wondered if Bella could hear me.

She paused for a moment, but looked me directly in the eyes.

"No."

One word. _No._ It cut me like a knife. My chest felt as though it was being ripped open and my dead heart was being torn into pieces.

Jasper and Alice both gasped out loud, looking at one another in confusion and panic. If I was alone with Bella, I would have possibly gotten on my knees and begged her to reconsider. But, with my brother and sister listening, I tried to hold myself together.

I took a deep breath. "I'll always want _you_ ," I spoke slowly, wishing desperately I could hear what she was thinking.

Bella cringed and refused to look at me again. She seemed still afraid of me and I wondered if she thought I would harm her. I tried to calm her fear.

"I'll leave you alone now," I assured her, taking one last glance at the reason for my existence, turned around and escaped through the window. I climbed up on to the roof where Jasper and Alice were waiting.

Alice immediately attacked me with a hug. "I'm so sorry, Edward," she sobbed.

Jasper was sincerely _bewildered_ at what had just happened. He looked at me with compassion and sent comfort my way, but didn't say anything.

I untangled myself from Alice's embrace.

"Let's go," I responded flatly. I didn't want to break down in front of them. I had to process this in private.

Jasper looked at me curiously. I obviously couldn't hide my feelings from him, but I was trying desperately to make it seem as though I wasn't completely destroyed.

"Why is she acting this way?" Alice asked. "What did you _do_?"

I shook my head. "It's not what I _did_. It's what I _am_. Bella doesn't want me anymore."

Alice grabbed my arm, upset that I wasn't displaying more emotion. "Go back and make her talk to you. This isn't right!"

I shook my head. "I can't do that, Alice."

"Why?" she whimpered, almost as hurt at Bella's behavior as I was. After all, Bella wasn't just rejecting me, she was saying goodbye to the whole family.

I turned to my brother and sister, replacing the devastation on my face with determination.

"It was the best decision Bella ever made."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the comments, support and recommendations. You guys are awesome. I love this community!

* * *

 _It never made sense for him to love me. So, when she told me he didn't, I believed her._ _  
_  
It was the happiest summer anyone had ever experienced, anywhere. Renee booked a plane ticket for me to visit her in Jacksonville for two weeks at the end of August, but I had forgotten all about it. Edward had become my entire world. We spent almost every moment together, when I wasn't working at Newton's Outfitters or sleeping. But, then again, when I slept, he "slept" with me. It was completely chaste, sometimes to my great frustration, but it was one of my favorite parts of the day. We would cuddle in the darkness and he would sing my lullaby until I drifted off to sleep.

I was deliriously happy, but it felt like a crime for anyone to feel _this_ happy, for anyone to be _this_ lucky. Edward wanted to be with me. He loved me! However, on the rare days when Edward and I weren't together, I battled with thoughts that I didn't deserve _this_ , that it was too good to be true. But, Edward would always return to me, a smile on his face and his arms open, waiting for my embrace. My heart would beat wildly and I would run into his arms. My worries disappeared and I allowed myself to enjoy being with him.

One evening, in mid-August, I was at Edward's house. His "adoptive" parents, Carlisle and Esme, were there, as well as Alice, his "sister." Her partner, Jasper, was not with us. He struggled with my being human more than the others, the scent of my blood was too tempting in such close proximity. I didn't take it personally, but I did feel bad that he couldn't spend time with his family because of me. Rosalie and Emmett were in Africa, on one of their bi-annual honeymoons. I missed Emmett. We had spent a lot of time together before he left and I considered him to be the perfect older brother. Rosalie….well, she hadn't ever spoken directly to me. She wasn't rude, but she wasn't civil, either.

The five of us were playing Monopoly. To outside appearances, it would have looked completely normal – a girl at her boyfriend's house for family game night. Except, this family was a coven of _vampires_ , and Edward could read minds, and Alice could read the future. I wasn't sure if they truly enjoyed playing games, or if they were keeping up appearances for me, but it had become a weekly tradition. It was such a normal, human thing to do, but the people sitting with me at that table were not humans. I often forgot that I was different from them, but something would always remind me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward and Alice exchanging glances. I was familiar with them communicating this way. At first I thought they were cheating, but Edward's jaw tightened slightly and I knew it was more serious than who would buy St. James Place. Alice and Edward were special and their gifts set them apart from the family. They understood each other because of this, and were especially close. Alice had become the sister I never had, pretty much moving in my house the previous spring when I was recovering from my injuries. _My injuries_. My heart began to beat faster at the memory of the spring – James attacking me, my being human putting the whole Cullen family in danger.

Edward looked at me, but I avoided his gaze and busied myself with counting monopoly money, acting as though I wasn't on the verge of an anxiety attack. Edward was here with me and safe. James was no longer a threat.

Carlisle stood up. "We have visitors….our Denali cousins…."

How did he know they had visitors, I wondered. Alice noticed my confusion and assumed my question correctly.

"We heard them coming, they said hello when they reached the property," she explained.

Ah, vampire hearing, I reminded myself. My human ears couldn't pick up what they could. It also explained the exchange between Alice and Edward. Alice could see the future, Edward could read minds. They worked as a team to keep the family safe. They probably saw the visitors coming before they reached the property.

The last time I met vampires other than the Cullens, they had tried to kill me. But, I felt safe at that moment, with Edward by my side. I didn't think twice about the potential danger. The Denali coven was considered to be family by the Cullens. Edward had briefly mentioned they also followed their "vegetarian" diet, and that they had even lived with them for awhile. Before Emmett left for Africa, he had made a joke or two about these ladies and their love of human men, not for their blood, but for their _companionship_. I was more curious about them than afraid.

Carlisle left the room, and quickly returned with three beautiful women by his side. They were almost as beautiful as Rosalie, and I was immediately intimidated. They greeted Esme and Alice with hugs and kisses, but kept their distance from me and Edward. He put his arm around me and I wondered briefly if he was being affectionate or protective.

Esme insisted they join us in playing games and the women looked amused. I couldn't imagine these elegant, goddess like creatures wanting to play _Monopoly_ , and I suddenly felt silly and awkward and ugly in their presence.

However, the women eagerly accepted the invitation to play. Since there were so many of us, we switched from board games to cards. Edward politely declined to play, since he would be able to read everyone's cards, but Alice declared she wouldn't search the future and would play fair.

As the evening progressed, I found myself relaxing and having fun. Irina and Kate were very nice to me, asking questions about my life, and acting as if I was an equal, even though clearly I was not. Tanya seemed to be watching my every move, but didn't speak to me.

I was so embarrassed to have to go to the bathroom, but the group didn't seem to notice as I slipped out of the room. Edward began to get up to follow me, but then looked at Alice and sat down. Apparently, she let him know where I was going and I was thankful to not have to point out to the group that I was a human and needed to pee.

When I returned a few minutes later, the game had ended and everyone was talking in pairs. It seemed as though they were playing cards just for my benefit and once I was gone, jumped at the first opportunity to have adult conversation instead. Inwardly I cringed, wishing I had been more perceptive. I thought we were having a good time, but they were really bored.

From across the room, I saw Tanya whisper in Edward's ear, and put her hand on his arm. My stomach clenched and I turned away before I saw his response to her. Tanya was beautiful, much more appealing than me. What man could resist her? Unworthiness washed over me and I felt a sudden urge to leave.

"Alice, would you drive me home? I don't feel so good."

"Sure…." she agreed, but looked at me curiously, wondering why I was asking her and not Edward.

Although I had earlier been reminded of vampiric hearing, I forgot that Edward would hear me. He was by my side in a flash, his cool hand against my forehead.

"If you don't feel well, Carlisle should examine you…." he murmured with worry.

"I'm fine…just tired," I replied, avoiding his gaze, knowing he'd see right through my lie.

Edward looked hurt. "You want _Alice_ to drive you home? You know I would be happy to…."

I shook my head. "You're going hunting with Jasper, right? Taking me home would make you go out of your way…."

It was a good excuse. He _was_ planning on going hunting with Jasper for the weekend. I had insisted he go and spend time with his brother, since I always robbed him of that time.

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't live in Siberia, Bella. It's no problem at all."

Edward announced we were leaving and the group called out their goodbyes. Alice and Esme hugged me. I noticed Tanya's particular glance at me, full of curiosity, and then how she shifted her gaze to Edward, her eyes filled with….desire. Her expression felt like a knife in my chest. I didn't bother catching his response.

We didn't talk on the ride home, but Edward held my hand, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. His touch always seemed to calm me down and the anxiety of seeing him and Tanya together subsided. When we pulled into the driveway, Charlie looked out the window. My father was waiting up for me.

Edward walked me to the door, and even though he knew Charlie was watching, he kissed me fully on the lips. Usually, he was almost chaste with his kisses, but tonight, I felt his passion and I gripped his arms to steady myself from falling in a faint.

"I'll miss you," he confessed. "Even though it's only two days, I'll be counting the seconds until I see you again."

His velvety voice, the coolness of his breath against my ear, made me shiver with pleasure.

"Be safe," I urged with a hug.

Edward laughed lightly and hugged me back tightly. He always found it amusing when I would tell him that, and would always reply that he was the world's most dangerous predator and others needed to be kept safe from _him_. I hated it when he pointed out our differences or referred to himself as dangerous. But, thankfully, on this night, he remained silent and held me until the front door began to open. By the time Charlie peaked out, Edward was in his car driving away.

It was difficult for me to sleep when Edward was gone. Sometimes Alice would spend the night, Charlie let her come and go as she pleased, unlike Edward. But, with her visiting cousins, I knew she would probably wait until the next day to call and make plans while the boys were away.

I tossed and turned until, hours after Edward left, I heard a tap on the window. I wasn't alarmed, but sat up in bed curiously. It was either Alice or Edward. They always entered through the window at night. Although it was most likely Alice, I hoped it was Edward.

The window slowly opened and in a flash, someone was standing at the foot of my bed. But, it wasn't Edward or Alice.

" _Tanya_?" I whispered, incredulously.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and those who have put this story on alert or as a favorite! I love your support!

Some of you may be wondering about how Bella will be portrayed in this story. Sorry if this is a disappointment, but I am going to explore Bella's insecurities. She won't be a bad ass. If you want a bad ass Bella, I suggest you read one of the best fan fics in existence – BRONZE by mothlights.

Many, many thanks to my BFF gredelina1 for being my beta and encourager!

* * *

My pulse quickened, not out of fear, but out of nervousness. What was _Tanya_ doing in my room in the middle of the night?

"Sorry to wake you," she spoke softly, walking towards my bed. "Edward told me he watched you sleep and I wanted to see for myself what he found so fascinating."

I had spent enough time with vampires to know that the tap I heard on my window was intentional. Vampires weren't clumsy like me and she could have easily slipped in my room without my ever knowing. She _did_ intend to wake me up. Something within told me to not trust Tanya.

"I wasn't sleeping," I responded cautiously.

"Oh," Tanya replied, with a shrug of her shoulders, as if it didn't matter whether I was sleeping or not.

I looked at Tanya expectantly. Her butterscotch colored eyes reminded me that she didn't feed on humans; I was most likely safe from being attacked. If she didn't come to my room to watch me sleep, then she came to talk to me. Alone. Away from Edward and the Cullens. What could she possibly have to say to me, that she couldn't say in front of them?

Tanya sat down on the edge of my bed. She was wearing a skin tight mini-dress and stiletto heels. Her long blonde hair shimmered in the darkness. In a word, she was _stunning_. I glanced down at my t-shirt and sweat pants, feeling really frumpy in comparison to the elegance and beauty sitting before me. It was silent for a moment and Tanya looked around the room, full of curiosity.

"What are you doing here?" I blurted out of nervousness.

She smiled, but ignored my question. "Edward is quite taken with you….I've never seen him so _fascinated_ before."

I blushed, unsure how to respond. I didn't understand why he wanted to be with me, so I certainly couldn't explain it to Tanya.

"I came to talk to you because you seem to be a nice _girl_ ," she emphasized the word girl with a tone of condescension in her voice. "I don't want you to be hurt," she inched closer to pat my hand. Her touch sent chills through my body.

"Edward would never hurt me," I replied, thinking she was referring to his bloodlust. I was confident Edward was in control of that side of his nature, even though he often warned me about how dangerous it was to be near him.

Something flashed in Tanya's eyes, but she recovered quickly.

"Relationships between vampires and humans are complicated. I should know. My sisters and I have been with human men for centuries."

I raised my eyebrows, her words confirming Emmett's previous comments. Tanya had sex with human men.

"Human men are so…. _warm_. So eager. I imagine Edward finds you that way, too. Warm and eager." Tanya winked at me and I blushed.

Edward and I didn't have the same kind of relationship that Tanya and her human men had. He made clear and definite boundaries regarding our physical relationship and he would not yield, even though I often wished he would. It was true. I _was_ very eager when it came to being with Edward, and he had made comments about how warm I felt….Tanya interrupted my thoughts by continuing to speak.

"But, my sisters and I have _never_ fallen in love with a human man. It's not possible. There is too much of a difference between them and us. And after awhile, we always grow bored. My kind…we're easily distracted." She smiled in amusement.

I swallowed, wondering why she was telling me this.

"Edward and I are in love," I whispered, feeling the need to defend our relationship.

Tanya's face turned from an expression of amusement to compassion. Instead of feeling comforted, I felt on edge.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Bella," she sighed. "Edward doesn't love you. He never will."

I blinked, shocked at the brutality of her words. Tanya spoke as if she was protecting me, as if she was doing me a favor. But, really, she was breaking my heart. Edward didn't love me? Could this be true?

She seemed to be waiting for a response.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, my stomach churning.

Tanya looked confused. "I told you, my dear. I don't want you to be hurt."

I looked at her suspiciously, wondering about her motivations. She seemed to understand my expression perfectly.

"I know that _you_ are in love with Edward. Humans have fallen in love with me, too. But, it never ends well. "

"Edward loves me," I protested, but I was trying to convince myself. It never made sense for him to love me, so it wasn't difficult to believe Tanya's words were true. "He's told me many times he loves me.

Tanya shook her head. "Edward has never been in love, Bella. He doesn't know what love is. He's _fascinated_ with you because he cannot read your mind, but that is not love."

She stared at me for a moment, pausing for dramatic effect. "He _will_ grow bored with you eventually."

I struggled to maintain composure, fighting back tears. Tanya's facial expression and tone of voice was full of kindness and care, so why did I feel like she was being so cruel?

She wasn't finished. Her next words to me felt like a slap in the face.

"The Cullens see you as a pet, not as an equal."

It was then that the tears began to flow. She confirmed my worst fears. I _wasn't_ an equal. I wasn't good enough.

Tanya squeezed my hand. "Do you really think _the Cullens_ would want to play Monopoly if you were not there?"

I tried to catch my breath. "Carlisle wouldn't treat someone like a _pet_ ," I argued, although my voice was weak.

She raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "I've known Carlisle for centuries, my dear. There are a lot of things you don't know about him. You being human remind the Cullens of their own lost humanity. As vampires, life can get rather boring when you are an immortal. You're a novelty, something amusing to indulge until they eventually become distracted with something else. Then, they will move on, Bella, and they will leave you behind."

I squeezed my eyes shut, overwhelmed with confusion and sorrow. The Cullens I had gotten to know over the past few months, the ones who had sat at my bedside when I was in the hospital in Phoenix, the ones who welcomed me into their family with open arms...I was a novelty to them?

I couldn't argue with Tanya that I knew the Cullens better than she did. And I couldn't argue that I wasn't a distraction, that they loved me as Edward loved me. Because... maybe they didn't. Maybe I _was_ just a silly human to help distract them all from the boredom of immortality?

I made one last attempt to protest, but more for myself than to tell Tanya she was wrong.

"It's not true," I whimpered, glancing at her.

Immediately, I felt cold arms embrace me. Tanya held me tightly. "Oh, Bella. I know this is painful, but I'm trying to prevent you from being even more hurt...believe what I am telling you is the truth."

She looked deeply into my eyes and for a brief second, I could have sworn she was trying to _dazzle_ me the way Edward often did when he was trying to convince Mrs. Cope to excuse an absence from school. I turned my head, breaking her gaze.

"Please leave," I muttered, my body stiffening.

Tanya released me from the hug and stood up.

"You know what you need to do," she spoke softly, but firmly.

I nodded. Tanya didn't have to say it out loud. After all that she told me, I knew exactly what I needed to do.

I had to break up with Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

After Tanya left, I began to cry so loudly that it woke up Charlie. He rushed to my room to see what was wrong, and I lied and said I had a bad dream. I apologized for interrupting his sleep, but when he stumbled back to his bed, I continued crying.

It wasn't entirely a lie. Tanya's words to me _did_ feel like a nightmare. My worst fears were confirmed as truth. Edward didn't love me. I believed her when she told me that. It never made sense for him to love me. We were so different. He was perfect and I was _human_. Edward was fascinated by me, but it wasn't possible for him to truly love me. I wasn't worthy of his affections. He made it clear by keeping me at arms length physically, always protesting when I tried to kiss him longer than he preferred. And the Cullens? Carlisle and Esme made me feel like I was a member of their family, but I misinterpreted their kindness as love. Rosalie's indifference to me suddenly made sense. Emmett's jokes about my clumsiness were no longer endearing, just proof he found the human to be _amusing_. I _was_ their pet…

As I cried and tortured myself with thoughts of my unworthiness, I wondered how I needed to respond to this revelation. I loved Edward. I would always love him, even if he didn't love me. It would be easy for me to be selfish and pretend he loved me too. I could lie to myself and believe that when Edward told me he loved me, he meant it. But, I believed Tanya. Edward would eventually become bored with me and leave. The thought was unbearable and brought even more pain to my already trembling body.

How could I have been so stupid as to believe someone as wonderful as Edward would truly love me? I should have known better, especially when Edward refused to consider changing me to be like him. If I was a vampire, we could be together forever. As a human, we both knew I would eventually grow old and die. So, it made sense. Edward didn't want to be with me forever because he didn't love me.

I curled into a fetal position and cried until dawn. I was glad Edward was away for the weekend, I didn't know how I would react when I saw him. No, I couldn't see him. It would hurt too much.

I stumbled out of bed and went to my desk, opening the top drawer and riffling through papers. I pulled out a plane ticket, the one Renee sent me for my trip to Jackonsville. I had completely forgotten about it until now. The date of departure on the ticket wasn't for another week, but I ran downstairs, picked up the phone and dialed the number of the airline.

After navigating their automated call system, I finally reached a human and was able to reschedule my flight, for an additional fee, for later that morning. I glanced at the clock in the kitchen. It was 5:10am and my flight left at 10:55am. It took four hours to drive from Forks to Seattle. I had to leave IMMEDIATELY if I was going to make it in time.

I rushed up the stairs and pounded on Charlie's bedroom door.

"Dad, we overslept. I'm going to miss my flight!"

Charlie opened the door, scratching his head, looking half asleep and very confused.

"Where are you going?" he asked, groggily.

"Jacksonville, to see Mom….remember? We gotta go…. _now_ …."

"Your flight is _today_? I could have sworn Renee told me it was next week…"

I shifted nervously. I was a horrible person for lying to Charlie, but I had to get out of Forks and this was my only opportunity.

"Um…yes? Yes. I forgot too. I'm going to pack."

I ran to my room, dressed, and began to throw random clothes into my gym bag. Five minutes later, I was at the front door, waiting for Charlie. After another five minutes, he walked down the stairs, yawning.

"We can get coffee on the way there," I encouraged, handing Charlie his keys, and opening the front door. He grumbled, but followed me outside.

My eyes widened when I saw, parked next to Charlie's police cruiser, a Mercedes. Carlisle's car. Alice stood next to it.

"Ready to go to the airport, Bella?" she asked, a smile on her face.

Damn, Alice and her ability to predict the future. Charlie looked at me.

"Did you forget Alice was driving you to the airport?" he asked.

I quickly thought of a response, but Alice spoke before I could respond.

"I was planning to drive to Seattle today to go shopping and offered to go early to give Bella a ride to the airport," she explained to Charlie. "Didn't she tell you?"

"I forgot about your offer, Alice," I spoke, awkwardly. "Sorry to make you wake up so early, but my Dad is going to drive me to the airport." I grabbed Charlie's arm, and pulled him as I walked toward his cruiser. Alice was very persuasive. If she continued to talk, I knew I would yield. And if I spent four hours in a car with her, I knew I couldn't avoid telling her why I was leaving. Which was probably why she showed up at my house. I didn't know exactly how her gift worked, but she definitely knew I was leaving Forks. Hopefully, she didn't know _why_. It would be too humiliating to admit to her that I knew the truth.

Alice followed us, looking concerned. "Bella, I would really, _really_ like to drive you to the airport. Please?"

Charlie stopped walking and looked confused at Alice's insistence. After all, who really, really wants to drive someone four hours to the airport on a _Saturday_?

"Bella, if you want Alice to drive you, I don't mind…."

I grabbed the keys from Charlie's hand and unlocked the driver's side door, opened it for him, then went to unlock and open the passenger side door.

"No, Dad. I want _you_ to drive me."

Alice looked as dumbfounded as Charlie, but he nodded and obediently got into the car. I sat in the passenger seat, closed the door and handed Charlie the keys. When I turned back, Alice was standing by my door, tapping on the window. I sighed and unrolled it.

I looked at her and felt like crying. This was Alice, the person who had been so patient and helpful to me when I was recovering from my injuries last spring. We had spent so many hours talking and laughing together, she almost felt like a _sister_ to me. Did she really think of me as a _pet_? As a diversion from the boredom of immortality?

"Will you call me when you get to Jacksonville?" she asked, quietly.

"Um, sure," I mumbled, looking at my hands.

" _Bella_ ," Alice pleaded. At the urgency in her voice, I looked up and saw her eyes glistening. Even though I knew vampires couldn't cry, it sure looked like Alice was about to cry.

"Goodbye, Alice," I whispered.

I turned to Charlie. "Let's _go_."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Alice give Charlie a small wave. He smiled apologetically, most likely not understanding why I was acting this way, but knowing something was off between us. He put the car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway.

Fighting back tears, I glanced back and saw Alice watching us drive away.

If it was so painful to face _Alice,_ how was I ever going to say goodbye to _Edward_?


	5. Chapter 5

**Alice POV (don't we all love Alice?!)**

We normally preferred to play sports when we were having family time, but when Bella entered our lives Esme suggested we play cards or board games instead. The only person who protested was Rosalie, but the others eagerly agreed. Bella was rather clumsy and couldn't compete with us physically, but if we played Monopoly she had as good of a chance winning as anyone else.

Well, if Edward and I played fair, that is. My brother and I had an advantage with his mind reading and my ability to predict the future. Game night had become an almost weekly occurrence the summer after we met Bella. Edward didn't want to be tempted to cheat and he refused to play. He was consumed with Bella, anyway, so he much more preferred being able to devote all his attention to her. If I concentrated, I was able to block of the decisions of everyone around me and could play fairly. Our game nights with Bella were some of the happiest I'd ever had, with all the people I loved together, minus one. My precious love Jasper usually read a book on the opposite side of the room while we played, but sometimes he went hunting instead. He was getting stronger with his tolerance of humans in close proximity, yet it was still a challenge and at times he didn't feel like being strong. Therefore, he chose to not be around Bella. It wasn't personal and remarkably she seemed to understand that.

It was near the end of the summer, as we played Monopoly one night. My thoughts were filled with ideas of fun things Bella and I could do together while the boys were away on an extended hunting trip. Since we returned from Phoenix, Edward refused to spend more than 24 hours away from Bella. On her own initiative, Bella was forcing him to go to Canada with Jasper. My sister, as I had come to think of Bella, seemed to intutitively know what Edward needed. I didn't know why that surprised me because it was natural for mates to fully understand one another's need. But, since Bella was human, I hadn't expected it. It was a pleasant surprise. Edward was very, very stubborn and in some cases, the only person he would listen to was Bella. Her wish was his command. I was proud of her for forcing Edward to go. He needed to hunt something other than deer and Jasper missed his company.

 _Bella and I are going to have so much fun,_ I directed my thoughts to Edward. _I'll take very good care of her, I promise._

Edward, playing with a strand of Bella's hair, raised an eyebrow as if say to say _You better…or else!_

I rolled my eyes. Edward was so overprotective of Bella. I understood his worry, she was human and much more fragile than any of us were. But, he was _terrified_ of losing her. When she almost died in Phoenix, Jasper shared Edward's emotions with me. I had never known my brother to be so scared, so worried, so concerned. He was very caring and loving to his family, but with Bella care and concern was intensified to an undescribable level. I could identify with his emotions because it was how I felt about Jasper.

I had been so focused on not reading the future I was shocked at the image that overwhelmed my mind. Tanya, Irinia and Kate were coming to our house. I didn't know when, but it would be soon.

Edward gave me a look that I knew very well whenever Tanya's name was mentioned. He was _annoyed_.

Generally, we got along very well with our Denali "cousins," but Tanya had been relentlessly pursuing Edward for decades. He was not the least bit interested in her and yet she continued to try to seduce him.

I scanned the future to see if she would bother Edward. Other than playing footsie under the table and leaning in a little bit too close in conversation, Tanya wasn't going to make any moves, surprisingly. She was very well aware that Edward had found his mate. As soon as it became official, Esme was so ecstatic she called our cousins to tell them the good news.

 _Maybe Tanya will no longer treat you as a piece of meat since you're now spoken for?_

Edward smiled faintly and looked down at Bella, whose heart was racing for some reason. He tensed up as we all heard Tanya, Irinia and Kate announce their arrival.

 _Hello cousins, we have come to visit you!_

Carlisle stood up. "We have visitors….our Denali cousins…."

The trio greeted us and Esme invited them to play Monopoly. I was delighted when they agreed to play. Usually, they preferred being with human men above all else, and it made me happy they were visiting and seemed to sincerely want to spend time with us. I declared that I would play fair and focused on the moment instead of the future.

Both Edward and I were pleased to see Irinia and Kate be so nice to Bella, engaging her in conversation and making her feel welcome. Tanya seemed indifferent to Bella and I wished Jasper were with us to get a read of her true reaction to the one who finally captured Edward's heart.

When Bella went to the bathroom, Edward announced it was time to take a break from Monopoly.

"Bella is tired, let's not force her to continue to play."

I suspected that Edward didn't want to quit because Bella was tired, but because he wanted to spend some alone time with her before he went off for the weekend without her. When I saw Edward smile at me, I knew my thoughts were correct.

He walked towards the bookcase on the wall to undoubtedly find a book Bella would like to read in his absence, when I saw Tanya follow him. Earlier, when I had searched the future, I saw her leaning in close, but she would do no more than that.

I started packing up the Monopoly set, but soon Bella was by my side, looking ill.

"Alice, would you drive me home? I don't feel so good."

Why wasn't she asking Edward? "Sure," I replied, glancing at Bella suspiciously then over to Edward, but he had already joined us.

I looked over at Esme who was smiling with pride as Bella and Edward were talking. Our mother knew Edward better than any of us, other than Carlisle, and when he found love, she was relieved and overjoyed. After decades of seeing Edward stoic and reserved, so self-sufficient, it was endearing to see him so vulnerable and dependent on Bella. Whether she realized it or not, she had him wrapped around her finger.

When Edward announced they were leaving, Esme and I hugged Bella goodbye. As I embraced her, I felt something was wrong. I wasn't an empath, but Bella seemed sad. I imagined it was because Edward would be gone for a few days. I would miss Jasper, too.

My thoughts turned to my mate, my husband, and as if he could read my mind, Jasper appeared and put his arms around me.

"I think Edward and Bella have the right idea….if I have to spend a few days without you, I went to spend time alone with you before I leave…." he whispered in my ear, low enough so that our family couldn't hear.

I sighed. "I like how you think, Jazz."

We stood for a moment and I sent Jasper waves of my love for him and in return he sent his love for me. Suddenly, the tone changed to lust. I raised an eyebrow, amused at how quickly his emotions changed.

Jasper grinned, amused with him self. "It's not just me…Tanya over there is giving out some very strong vibes….I wonder if she's thinking of one of her human lovers?"

I glanced over at Tanya who seemed to be trembling with desire….at no one in particular. It was so over the top, I felt uncomfortable. I grabbed Jasper's hand.

"It looks like Tanya needs some alone time….and so do we.."

Jasper and I escaped to our bedroom and for the next several hours we made love. Tanya's strange arousal had apparently heavily influenced Jasper, but I wasn't about to complain.

When Edward returned from Bella's, we were still consumed with one another and not ready to part. I heard him complain that he could have spent these extra hours with Bella, but otherwise waited patiently by going on a walk with Carlisle. Esme and our Denali cousins were already hunting.

Reluctantly, Jasper and I untangled ourselves from each other when the entire family returned to the house near dawn. As Jasper buttoned his shirt, I stood on my tip toes to kiss him goodbye. He smiled.

"Do you know Edward already misses Bella? I'm going to miss you, darlin', but combined with Edward's emotions, three days away from you will feel like eternity."

Jasper wasn't usually this romantic, but since Edward and Bella had met, their intense love for one another was influencing all of us. I put my arms around his waste and walked with him downstairs.

Everyone was gathered in the living room, sitting in groups talking. Carlisle and Edward were in deep conversation, about _Bella_ of course, Esme was talking to Irinia and Kate, and Tanya was sitting alone, reading a magazine.

"Are you finally ready?" Edward asked Jasper grumpily.

Jasper rolled his eyes and I felt his annoyance and hurt.

 _This is brother bonding time_ , I scolded Edward, knowing he would hear me. _You'll see Bella in a few days. Relax, okay? I'll make sure she's safe._

Edward _did_ relax, but reluctantly. "Sorry, Jasper."

My brother and my mate hugged everyone goodbye, although Edward carefully avoided touching Tanya and waved to her while still embracing Esme. Jasper sent a wave of love to me, then he and Edward disappeared as the sun was rising. Their plan was to run to Canada and spend a few days in the Yukon, returning Monday evening.

For an hour or so I chatted with Kate and I returned to my room to choose what to wear for the day when a vision of the future brought me to my knees.

 _Bella._

She was getting on an airplane and leaving Forks. Why? Something didn't seem right.

I ran to the garage, jumped in Carlisle's Mercedes, and raced to Bella's house. As I drove, I saw a vision of Bella, a bag in her hand, getting in Charlie's police cruiser. They were driving to Seattle, to the airport.

 _Where are you going, Bella?_ I wondered. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? We had spent almost every day together during the summer. There were no secrets between us. Surely, she would have told me she was leaving or I would have seen it in a vision. And I knew Edward had no clue about Bella leaving, otherwise he would have been going with her. It must be a spontaneous decision, I realized. But, why?

When I arrived, surrounding Bella's house was the most foul odor I had ever smelled before. It was _putrid_. I crinkled my nose in disgust and listened to hear if Bella had left yet. My visions changed frequently and it was often hard to know the timing of the visions. The revolting smell was overwhelming my ability to pick up Bella's scent, but I did hear two heartbeats. One was beating quickly, the other slowly, as if still asleep. Charlie mumbled the word _airport_ and I heard a set of keys nervously being jingled. I sighed in relief.

Bella was shocked when she saw me waiting for her outside. Clearly, she did not want to see me.

"Ready to go to the airport, Bella?" I asked, not going to allow her to leave without talking to me.

Charlie glanced at Bella. "Did you forget Alice was driving you to the airport?"

"I was planning to drive to Seattle today to go shopping and offered to go early to give Bella a ride to the airport," I explained to Charlie. "Didn't she tell you?"

I scanned the future clearly. If I kept talking, Bella would agree to allow me to drive her. Beyond that, Bella's future was unclear. As I opened my mouth to continue, Bella spoke.

"I forgot about your offer, Alice. Sorry to make you wake up so early, but my Dad is going to drive me to the airport." She grabbed Charlie's arm, and pulled him towards the car.

I followed, surprised that Bella didn't want me to drive her. "Bella, I would really, _really_ like to drive you to the airport. Please?"

Charlie stopped walking. "Bella, if you want Alice to drive you, I don't mind…."

Stubbornly, Bella grabbed the keys from Charlie's hand and unlocked the driver's side door, opened it for him, then went to unlock and open the passenger side door. "No, Dad. I want _you_ to drive me."

I supressed a gasp. Was Bella _mad_ at me? What did I do? I walked to the passenger's side and tapped on the window. As I did, I saw a quick vision of Bella walking out of an airport terminal. There were palm trees in the background and a sign that said Jacksonville International Airport

"Will you call me when you get to Jacksonville?" I asked.

"Um, sure," she mumbled, refusing to look at me.

" _Bella_ ," I pleaded, feeling like I could cry. She had never been so cold to me before. Why was she acting this way? What was she hiding?

"Goodbye, Alice," she whispered, her eyes clouded with pain.

She turned to Charlie. "Let's _go_."

I watched my sister drive away, wondering what I was going to do without her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella POV**

I cried the entire flight from Seattle to Jacksonville. I made the person sitting next to me so uncomfortable he asked for a new seat assignment.

Renee was late picking me up, as usual, and I had to wait outside baggage for her arrival. When she drove up, she honked several times and bounded out of the car excitedly, until she looked into my bloodshot eyes.

"Bella? What happened?" she asked, full of concern, placing her hands on my shoulders.

I felt too exhausted to speak, but mustered the strength to utter the words, "Edward and I broke up."

She frowned and enveloped me with a hug. "Oh darling…."

The tears began to fall again, as she gently ushered me to her car. She held my hand as we drove to her apartment and my sobs became uncontrollable. I was so embarrassed to be falling apart like this, but I couldn't help myself.

Phil, Renee's husband, had gotten a job as a coach at a local high school. He was at practice when we arrived home, and I was thankful to know have to face him. Even though it was still early, I headed straight for their guest room, closed the door and collapsed on the bed. Usually Renee was one to hover and ask a million questions, but she left me alone.

At some point in the evening, Alice called. Renee was a loud talker and the apartment was small. I could hear everything.

"Oh, hello Alice! How are you?" Renee greeted cheerfully. They met when I was in the hospital in Phoenix and my mom had been very impressed with how good of a friend Alice was to me. "Bella is already asleep, dear. She was really tired from traveling. I'll tell her you called first thing tomorrow morning! Alright….you too….goodbye now!"

When Phil returned home, Renee lowered her voice and they went into their bedroom, which was on the opposite end of the apartment from the guestroom. Their talking was muffled, but I did hear their quiet laughter.

I was unable to sleep. I starred into the darkness, missing Edward and feeling guilty for treating Alice so rudely. I mourned the loss of the plans I had of my future with Edward and the Cullens. It was so silly to think my dreams would come true, that I would ever be a member of their family.

I loved Edward and I thought he loved me. How could every touch, every kiss, every word of affection have meant nothing to him?

Suddenly, I felt an overwhelming urge to hear Edward's voice. I walked into the living room and picked up the phone. The apartment was quiet, Phil and Renee were already asleep, so I walked out on to the balcony and closed the sliding door. In the distance I could hear the ocean and it calmed me.

If I could just speak to Edward, everything would be okay. I dialed his number. It rang for a long time, until it was answered with laughter. A woman was _giggling_.

"Stop it Edward!" a woman's voice teased. The voice sounded familiar, but I knew it wasn't Esme, Rosalie or Alice.

"Hello?" The woman laughed as if she were being tickled. " _Tanya_ speaking."


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I dropped the phone and the line went dead when it hit the concrete. I thought my heart was going to explode out of my chest, and when I turned to move, I vomited all over myself. I stumbled inside, reminding myself to breathe, and returned to the guestroom. There was a small bathroom connected to it and without undressing, I stepped into the tub and turned on the shower.

It suddenly all made sense. Edward was with _Tanya_. He sent her to me to do his dirty work, to convince me to break up with him so he could be with her. There was no hunting trip. _Bastard_.

I felt so _humiliated_. I remembered the way she looked at him, they way she _touched_ him. I vomited again at the memories of Edward and Tanya together and collapsed in the tub. Tanya had already slammed a knife into my heart when she revealed the truth that Edward didn't love me. But, hearing _her voice_ on _his phone_ just twisted the knife and finished me off. I was done.

Silly Bella. _Stupid_ Bella. I was overwhelmed with feelings of unworthiness.

Somehow I managed to turn off the water and crawl back to bed, laying on it in my soaking wet, vomit covered clothes.

In the morning, when Renee came to wake me I didn't move. After finding the bathroom and the mess I had left the night before, she thought I was unconscious and called an ambulance. When the EMT's began to put me on a stretcher, I snapped out of my coma like trance and demanded to be left alone. They took my vitals and I gave a convincing excuse that I probably had food poisoning.

Otherwise, I refused to talk, much to Renee's frustration. She and Phil moved me to the sofa in the living room, where I lied on my back and stared at the ceiling, while they changed the linens on the bed and cleaned the bathroom. They walked me back to the guestroom and Renee helped change my clothes and put me back to bed. She opened the curtains and sunlight streamed into room. It was ironic how I loved the sun before I moved to Forks, and yet now I craved darkness.

If Edward didn't love me, but was the point of experiencing life? I got out of bed, closed the curtains, and returned to bed, putting the covers over my head.

I felt like my world was over.

 **JPOV**

We caught her scent hours earlier and tried to lose her. But, she found us. That woman was definitely persistent.

Edward rolled his eyes at Tanya. I was glad to not have his gift of reading minds because I could only imagine what sort of crude innuendo and propositions she was sending his way. I could pick up her emotions, which was more than sufficient to know what she wanted. She wanted Edward. Bad.

"Care for a threesome?" Tanya asked cheerfully, sauntering towards us.

My mouth dropped open in shock. I knew she was joking, but she would have never been so forward if Alice was here.

There was no need to ask _What are you doing here?_ or _What can I do for you?_ Edward was straightforward.

"Leave, Tanya. You're not welcome."

 _Do you want to speak with her alone?_ I asked Edward, via my thoughts.

He glanced at me quickly, his eyes pleading no.

Tanya pouted. "I've missed you, Edward. I just wanted to spend some time with you, now that you're free from _the human_."

I smirked as I felt Edward's reaction. Calling Bella _the human_ in such a condescending tone infuriated him. He remained calm, but raised an eyebrow in warning.

"Her name is Bella," he replied evenly.

Tanya walked closer and put her hands on Edward's chest.

"She can never do for you what _I_ can," she whispered suggestively.

Both Edward and I came from an era where we were taught women were to be respected. But, for a moment, I thought Edward was seriously going to beat the shit out of Tanya. Instead of being tempted, he felt revolted. And very, very angry.

Edward's cell phone rang, which was surprising because even though it was a satellite phone, we were in the middle of the Yukon wilderness. He pulled it out of his pocket to answer it.

" _Alice,"_ Edward spoke as he looked at the caller ID. He immediately exuded worry.

If Alice was calling, it was probably about Bella.

With reflexes fast even for vampires, Tanya tapped the phone out of Edward's hand and caught it in the air. Both Edward and I looked confused for a moment, wondering what our generally trusted "cousin" was doing, when she winked at Edward and began to run.

I rolled my eyes. Tanya was trying to _flirt_ with Edward.

"Come and get it," her voice rang with laughter.

"Oh, hell _no_ ," Edward muttered and started chasing her.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Alice's number. She answered it on the first ring.

"Sorry, darlin', Edward can't answer your call right now because Tanya is acting like a child and stole his phone."

Alice groaned in frustration. "What is she doing there?" she asked in surprise.

If Alice didn't know Tanya would be there, then Alice hadn't been watching us very closely or Tanya had made a spontaneous decision, throwing Alice's gift off track.

"What do you think? She wants Edward. Woman has got some nerve. We need to talk to Irnia and Kate and have them tell their sister that Edward is a mated vampire. She would never pull this shit if Carlisle was around."

"Tanya is the least of our worries, Jazz. Something is wrong with Bella."

My annoyance with Tanya evaporated and I was filled with concern.

"What happened?" I paused, thinking of my brother "Wait. Should you talk to Edward first?" If it was serious, I wanted Edward to hear it from Alice directly and not second hand in my thoughts. He was also prone to overreact when it came to Bella. If she fell down the stairs accidently, but was fine, he would still race home in an instant. If it wasn't so serious, maybe I could talk him into calling Bella instead of leaving our hunting trip.

"Oh, Jazz. I don't know exactly what happened. I can't see the past, but what I'm seeing in the future doesn't make sense. Bella went to _Jacksonville_."

My mate was obviously distressed and it pained me. There were no secrets in our family and since Edward met Bella she was the family's main topic of conversation. I knew Bella's mom had bought her a plane ticket for a visit and Edward had mentioned on our hunting trip that he was thinking of going with her, although he hadn't talked to Bella about it yet. She wasn't excited to go, but he wanted her to see her mother and thought if he went she'd be more willing. _And_ he would be able to protect her.

I made the connection. "Bella didn't tell Edward she was leaving. How odd."

They couldn't stand to spend more than a few hours apart. I think Edward would be willing to spend every minute of the day with Bella if he could, and she gave me no reason to think she felt less than that, too.

"Before she left I tried to talk to her, but she refused to talk to me alone! And now I can see that she's sick! An ambulance is going to come to Renee's house. She's alive, but her future is fuzzy. It's harder for me to see the future of humans than vampires… but in the past Bella has been so clear. I don't understand…."

Alice began sobbing. Edward was sure to return, once he heard about the situation, and I began running in Edward and Tanya's direction to tell him I was returning home, too.

My mate needed me.


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

I normally didn't use foul language in the presence of a woman, but my patience was thin.

"What the hell, Tanya? Give me my fucking phone!"

She laughed and ran even faster. I rolled my eyes and thought about abandoning the phone and ending this game. But, I wanted to be available to Bella in case she called. Although, if Alice was calling, it was most likely about Bella.

The phone rang and continued to ring as I cornered Tanya.

"I wonder who is calling?" she giggled, answering the phone.

I took a swipe at her, but she jumped into a tree. "Stop it, Edward!" she smiled as if we were having fun. "Hello, _Tanya_ speaking," she answered.

The line went dead. Tanya shrugged and waved the phone in my direction.

"Come and get it," she taunted, trying to be seductive.

I sighed. Fuck it. I would use Jasper's phone to call Alice and tell her to give Jasper's number to Bella if she needed me.

I turned around and started running back to where we started, to find Jasper, and get the hell away from Tanya. She had always been forward with me, but it seemed as though she had taken it to another level. I was honestly shocked, as she had been fairly respectful and tame when she arrived at our home the night before. If she had tried any of this flirty shit around Bella, I would have kicked her ass back to Denali.

I ignored Tanya's thoughts echoing in my head, pouting, begging me to talk to her. As the miles separated us, her voice in my head disappeared. No human or vampire was within a five mile radius, allowing my mind some much appreciated silence. This rarely happened, usually only when Bella and I were in our meadow.

My love, Bella. I missed her. Although I was not good enough for her and much too dangerous to be around, she still loved me, still wanted to be with me. Bella made me happy and my world revolved around her. I would do anything to protect her and make her happy, too.

I meditated on Bella's lovely face, relishing the silence, when it was interrupted. My brother Jasper's thoughts were tense, but focused. He was thinking of Bella and Alice and going home.

I increased my speed and within a few seconds found Jasper running in my direction.

He was cautious, guarding his thoughts and monitoring my emotions.

"Did you get your phone back from Tanya?"

"No, I let her keep it. She was being ridiculous. I shouldn't have even indulged her by chasing after it."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "I spoke with Alice. " He paused, sending calm my way. He always did this before bad news.

"Is Bella okay?" I asked suspiciously.

Jasper released his thoughts. _Bella. Jacksonville. Sick._

My eyes widened in panic. Without even having to ask, he handed his phone to me. I dialed Alice's number. I began to run faster than I'd ever run before. Jasper followed.

"Don't be angry with me, Edward," Alice begged.

"Why did she leave?" I asked, annoyed that my sister let Bella travel across the country without protection. "Why didn't you go with her?" Alice said she would take care of her and she didn't.

"I don't know what happened, but Bella left quickly Saturday morning. I tried to talk to her, but she seemed upset. You know how stubborn she can be. Every scenario I searched the future for, Bella wouldn't talk to me. I called Renee earlier and Bella arrived safely. She's….sleeping."

I sighed. "Alice, I know she's sick. What kind of sick? Is she in the hospital?"

Carlisle would need to go to Florida with me to check on Bella. I made a mental note to call him as soon as I ended my conversation with Alice.

"I don't know. She was vomiting. In the morning Renee will call an ambulance, but Bella stays at her mother's house. Edward, I don't see Bella very well. Her future is fuzzy…."

This is not what I needed to hear. It sent me into a tailspin of panic.

"Give me Renee's phone number. I have to speak with Bella."

After Alice called out the number, I immediately hung up and dialed it.

"You've reached the voice mail of Phil and Renee Dwyer. Please leave a message…."

Damn. I dialed Alice's number again.

"Renee doesn't have a cell phone, I hacked the system. I called Phil's cell phone, but it's off, too," Alice answered my question before I had to ask.

I looked at my watch. Jasper and I were in such a remote place in the Yukon….the closest major airport was Anchorage.

"I booked you on a Delta 6am flight, but you won't arrive in Jacksonville until 9pm."

Alice knew me well. I was glad she was planning ahead. Having to wait all day to see Bella would be torture, but I had to have faith Bella would hold on until I got to Florida to take care of her.

"Thanks, Alice," I sighed, and slowed down running to allow Jasper to catch up with me. "I'll call you as soon as I see Bella."

The phone was quiet. Something was wrong.

"Will Bella become more sick before I arrive?"

"No, it's not that," she muttered. I could tell she was conflicted about what to tell me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"If you go to Florida, you won't see Bella. She'll refuse to see you."


	9. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

Alice's words were like a punch in the stomach.

"Refuse…to….see me?" I stammered. Vampires weren't usually caught off guard, but I was.

 _"She_ did _leave Forks without telling you…."_ Jasper thought.

I glared at him. He frowned. "Sorry."

"I don't know why, but she'll make Renee tell you to go away."

I was hurt and I didn't understand. I stopped running.

"Did I do something wrong?" I wondered out loud. "Why would she first leave without telling me and then refuse to see me?"

Jasper shrugged. Alice tried to comfort me. "She loves you Edward, I know this for sure. If Bella is sick, maybe she doesn't want to see you until she's better. She doesn't want you to worry."

" _Maybe_ ," I replied, suddenly feeling really insecure.

I felt encouragement from Jasper. "Alice and I will go with you to Florida. I'll find out what Bella is feeling and perhaps if Alice is closer to Bella she can get a clearer read on her future. For all we know, Renee guilt tripped Bella into visiting her. "

"Yes," Alice agreed. "We will go with you. I will book a ticket for Jasper too, and I will meet you in Tallahassee."

I paused before responding. It would be nice to have their support, especially if Bella was going to have another extended hospital stay. I shuddered, thinking of the time she spent in the hospital in Phoenix. It was less than four months ago that she almost died. I would do anything to protect her.

"Thanks, I would appreciate your help."

I passed the phone to Jasper to allow him to talk to Alice and ran ahead a few miles. Even though I would still hear Jasper's thoughts, it gave the illusion of privacy.

A heaviness had come over me at the news Bella had left Forks. I was trying to focus on her being sick, but the fact that she had left town without me felt like a punch in the stomach. Why would she leave town in such a rush and not tell me? Even more so, why would she refuse to see me? Something had happened and I was determined to find out what.

As I ran towards Anchorage, Jasper's thoughts were faint, but I could still hear him. I knew he was following my scent, but the miles had increased between us. He seemed to think he would be out of my range of detection.

"How bad is it, Alice?" Jasper asked, thinking of Bella.

Through his thoughts, I heard Alice's response.

"It's _bad_. Real bad."


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

All day I drifted in and out of consciousness. My dreams were nightmares… Edward with Tanya. They were laughing and walking away from me. I felt like I was being tortured.

It was dark outside when a knock on the door woke me up. I heard Phil call for Renee, footsteps, and the low murmur of voices. There were more footsteps and the door to the guestroom opened. I pretended to be asleep. The door closed quietly, there were more footsteps, more talking, then silence.

Curiosity got the best of me. I waited for a while, then climbed out of bed and walked into the living room. Renee and Phil were sitting on the sofa, cuddling while watching a movie. The sight of the two of them so obviously in love made me nauseous. It was only a few days ago that Edward and I were doing the same thing. I was about to turn around and go back to my room when Renee looked up.

"Bella!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening. "You're awake!" She bounded up and gave me a hug.

Phil gave me a compassionate smile, turned off the television and disappeared into his and Renee's bedroom, giving us privacy.

Renee grabbed me by the hands and pulled me to sit with her on the sofa. She put her hand on my forehead, checking my temperature, then stroked my hair.

"Sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

I looked at my lap. "I'm okay. Just tired."

"Edward was just here," she informed me, speaking slowly and watching me carefully.

I looked at Renee in pure shock, my heart pounding, feeling a contradiction in my emotions. I was happy and horrified.

"What did he want?" I asked.

"He wanted to talk to you, but I told him you were sleeping. He said he'd come back tomorrow…."

"I don't want to see him," I interrupted.

Renee was surprised at my response. "Bella, he came all the way from Seattle to speak with you personally. He looked really upset. I don't know why the two of you broke up, but you should at least talk to him."

Crap. I forgot I told Renee we broke up. I hadn't told Edward that yet. I wondered if she was thinking about it when she was talking to him. Did he think we were still together even though he sent Tanya to tell me he didn't love me? He couldn't read my thoughts. Was he trying to play mind games with me instead? I never saw a hint of cruelty in Edward before, but this was brutal. I bit my lip to keep from crying.

"We have nothing to say to each other," I finally replied, after gathering my thoughts.

Renee looked at me with compassion. "He left a phone number for you to call, in case you woke up. I have it right here…." She reached over to the coffee table to pick up a slip of paper and hand to me.

Without looking at it, I tore it up. I didn't want to be tempted to call him and have to hear Tanya's voice again.

"Bella!" Renee exclaimed in surprised. She cupped my cheek with her hand. "What did he do to you?" She began to look angry. "Did he _hurt_ you?"

He didn't love me – that hurt more than words could express. But, he didn't hurt me the way Renee was thinking. He always treated me as if I was a delicate treasure. Memories of his touch clouded my mind and I quickly pushed them away.

I shook my head. "No, Mom. He didn't. It's just over. I need a clean break."

Renee sighed. "Alright. I'll make sure you don't have to see him."

"Thanks." I smiled, but knew that if Edward was going to continue to twist the knife in my heart, Renee wasn't powerful enough to keep him away. It suddenly occurred to me that at some point I would have to talk to him, but I would put it off for as long as I could.

She kissed me on the cheek and I faked a yawn, hoping she would take the hint that I was tired and didn't want to talk to her about _details_ of our break up.

I couldn't talk to Renee about this. It was too humiliating….and the oldest story in the book of break ups. Boy dumps plain, boring girl for a more beautiful, elegant _woman_. But, it was also the most unusual. Human falls in love with a vampire. Vampire chooses another vampire to be with and plays mind games with the human.

 _Edward._ I felt so confused. No matter how he treated me I would always, always love him. But, I didn't understand what he was doing. Was he really playing mind games or was I jumping to conclusions? My mind was so clouded. My emotions were so heavy.

"I'm going back to bed," I mumbled, standing up. I would not cry in front of Renee.

She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Tomorrow we can go the beach…swim, enjoy the sun. You'll have fun," she encouraged.

"Um, sure," I replied, knowing I would think of an excuse tomorrow to keep from going. I doubted I would ever have fun again.

I padded back to the guest room and closed my eyes as I shut the door and leaned against it. One short conversation with Renee was exhausting. I wondered how long I could go without facing the world.

Suddenly, I heard a tap on the window and a chill in the air.

I wasn't alone! I braced myself against the door, refusing to open my eyes. I was terrified.

Had Tanya come to finish me off?


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

"Bella?" I whispered, standing across the room by the window. As soon as I saw her I would have wrapped her in my arms, but the look of terror on her face made me pause.

Renee and Phil's apartment building had three floors and they lived on the third floor. Jasper and Alice were waiting for me on the roof, standing directly above the room Bella was staying in order to be close enough for Jasper to get a read on her emotions.

 _She's terrified_! Jasper thought, confirming what was clear to see.

Bella's eyes flew open and she gasped. I opened my arms, beckoning her forward so I could embrace her. She took one step forward, then took a step back. Her heart was pounding. She'd never denied me before, she usually eagerly ran into my arms.

"Love, what's wrong?" I pleaded.

She cringed, but quickly her face turned to stone.

"What do you want?" she asked, icily.

I swallowed nervously, surprised at her attitude. "Alice saw you were sick, I was concerned and came to see if you were alright."

An unreadable expression flashed across her face. "I'm fine."

We starred at each other, neither of us saying a word.

In my mind I could see Jasper talking to Alice. She was concerned. _"Bella is using the same tone with Edward as she used with me…what is she so upset about?"_

" _Her emotions are all over the place….it's hard to get an accurate reading."_

"Why did you leave Forks without telling me?" I asked, quietly. I couldn't mask the hurt I felt.

Bella glared at me. " _You_ don't tell _me_ everything."

I was confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

She looked at me suspiciously and closed her eyes. "You're too good…." she mumbled.

I took a step forward. "Love, did I upset you? What did I do? Tell me and I'll make it right…"

Bella put her hands up. "Don't come near me. Don't touch me," she hissed.

I froze.

Less than half an hour earlier, when I spoke with Renee her thoughts revealed that she believed Bella and I had broken up. I immediately dismissed it because it was a preposterous, impossible thought. Now, with the way Bella was acting, I wondered if there was some validity to it.

"Please, Edward, don't be cruel," she whimpered. "Just leave me alone."

I had never seen Bella be afraid of me before, not once. Yet, she was practically trembling in fear.

"I won't hurt you, Bella," I whispered, although in all honesty, I always struggled with my bloodlust and the monster raging inside me that wanted to drain her. I remembered the sweet taste of her blood when I was sucking out James' venom from her system and how I had the strength to stop before I killed her. My love for her was strong, unchangeable. If she died, I would seek destruction. Bella was my life.

"You're a _monster_ ," she spat. "I want a normal life.

She opened her mouth and began to scream.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thanks to **jansails** for character insight and writing a couple of lines!

 **BPOV**

I knew that no matter how long I lived, I would never forget the expression on Edward's face when I said I didn't want him. It was the most blasphemous thing I could ever say and a complete lie. Edward looked as if he _cared_ , as if my words hurt him more deeply than anyone could possibly be hurt. When he responded by saying _he_ would always want _me_ , I wasshaken to my core. I'd never seen him so vulnerable. I almost broke down, wanting to admit I was lying and ask for him to choose me instead of Tanya. But, I quickly remembered the truth. He _didn't_ love me, and then his words felt cruel instead of loving. By pretending to _want_ me, to try to give me _hope_ that this was all a misunderstanding...it was unbearable. I feared for my life. I feared I would cease to exist. Another false word from Edward like that and I would be forever destroyed.

Thankfully, he showed mercy and left.

I collapsed into a heap on the floor. My eyes rolled back and darkness overwhelmed me.

When I woke up, I was in the hospital. An IV was in my arm and a monitor was beeping. I sat up, panicking. What was I doing here?

I looked around the room and saw Renee sleeping on a small sofa across from my bed. The clock said 4am. I breathed deeply, trying to keep myself from having an anxiety attack. The last thing I remembered was my confrontation with Edward.

 _Did it really happen or was it a dream?_ I wondered, briefly. But, the pain I felt seeping out of my chest confirmed that it did, indeed, happen.

I didn't want to wake Renee, so I hit the call button for a nurse. Within a minute, a woman walked in the room.

"Hello there," she greeted. I glanced at Renee, then back at the nurse.

"How long have I been here?" I asked quietly.

"Two days. You're being treated for severe fatigue and dehydration." She took a folder from a shelf on the wall. "Dr. McAllister is taking special care of you. She's ordered you to be here for a minimum of three days, to replenish your fluids."

I frowned. I hated hospitals. I wanted to leave immediately.

"You've been practically unconscious since you were admitted. She may want you to stay here for a week, to make sure you're completely well."

"No!" I complained. "I don't want to be here."

The nurse smiled compassionately. "The doctor should be here around 7am to check on you. You'll be able to talk to her then."

I sat back and sighed. "Thanks," I muttered. The nurse nodded and left the room.

I closed my eyes, a migraine headache suddenly overwhelming me.

My life felt completely out of control. My future with Edward and the Cullens had been taken away from me, if it ever existed in the first place, and now my body was not able to handle the stress of Edward rejecting me.

"It's going to be okay," I whispered to myself. "You're going to survive this…"

I expected to feel sad if I ever had my heart broken, but I didn't expect it to be physically painful. I rubbed my temples and groaned. But, the headache was nothing compared to how I felt throughout my entire being. My spirit was _crushed_.

Suddenly, the nurse returned to the room. "Are you in pain?" she asked.

My eyes flew open. How did she know? "Um…yeah, I have a headache."

"I can get you some Tylenol. Would you like that?"

I nodded meekly and she left and returned quickly with a cup of water and medication.

"Get some rest. Dr. McAllister will be here in a few hours and if your vitals are good, she may let you finish your recovery at home."

I felt a bit encouraged, but could not smile. "Okay," I replied.

There were no more tears to cry and I could not sleep, so I watched the clock. The minutes ticked by, sun shone through the window announcing the arrival of dawn, and Renee stirred just as the doctor entered the room.

"You're awake!" the doctor and Renee both chimed at the same time.

"I'm feeling _much_ better," I lied, as Renee came to my bedside and squeezed my hand.

"Bella, I'm Dr. McAllister. It's good to see you awake…." she began to repeat what the nurse told me and I nodded, listening closely, waiting for the opportunity to demand I be discharged. As she spoke, I noticed several people dressed in business clothes behind her, as well as a man who looked like a doctor. I began to worry.

"Why are there so many people here?" I interrupted.

Dr. McAllister looked dismissive. "Oh, it's just my assistant and the board of directors. I'm the president of the hospital and am on my way to a meeting. But, I wanted to check on my most important patient first, and I insisted they come with me."

My mouth dropped open in shock. I glanced at Renee who looked equally surprised.

"I had no idea," she murmured. "Why are _you_ treating Bella? Is her condition that serious?"

Normally presidents of hospitals did not tend to patients personally. It was highly unusual.

The doctor smiled. "Dr. Cullen called and told me his dear friend was in the hospital. I promised him I would make sure she got the best possible care."

Taking my chart, she turned and started barking orders to the nurses who had also entered the room. I looked down, nervous and embarrassed. How did Carlisle know I was in the hospital and why did he call the president and, no doubt, make a generous donation, to ensure I received the best possible treatment? Did he really care for me or was that something he did for his pets?

I turned to Renee. "Did Edward call? Did you tell him I was in the hospital?"

She shook her head. "No, dear. I don't know how Dr. Cullen found out, I haven't spoken to anyone about this except Phil and your father."

"You told Dad?" I groaned.

She shrugged. "Bella, I had to, he's your father and he cares for you. You're also under his insurance. I had to call him to get the details for the paperwork. I told him that you and Edward broke up and you had food poisoning…"

" _Mom_!" I hissed, embarrassed that she was talking to Charlie about Edward and me. I'm sure Charlie was thrilled that we broke up, but I didn't want him taking my being sick out on Edward. I hoped he wouldn't bother him or the Cullens.

"What?" she asked sincerely. I rolled my eyes. "Nothing…."

Dr. McAllister turned to face me. "Bella, your vitals look good, fluids are being replaced. You should be able to go home tomorrow morning, if you continue to improve."

I sighed in relief. "Good." I did _not_ want an extended hospital stay.

She smiled, patted me on the shoulder, shook Renee's hand and left the room, her staff and board of directors following after her like she was a mother hen.

Breakfast arrived and I forced down some orange juice and toast. Renee looked exhausted, but determined to stay by my bedside.

"You can go home, Mom," I encouraged her. "I'm feeling better and you can get some real rest, go to see Phil."

She looked unsure. "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"I'm _fine_ ," I insisted. "Go!"

"Okay, okay," she murmured, kissing my cheek. "Call me if you need anything. I'll be back at dinner time."

"I will."

I closed my eyes when she left the room and focused on breathing. Talking, eating, simply being alive, it all seemed to take so much effort. I drowned myself in memories of Edward, trying to remember the details of every moment with him – our first kiss, the hours we spent in our meadow, how his lullaby to me sounded.

Maybe I had made the worst mistake of my life. Maybe my insecurity was clouding my judgment. Maybe I could beg Edward to take me back. After all, he did come all the way to Florida, the sunshine state that threatened to expose who he really was, to see me. That had to mean _something_. I didn't even listen to him or demand an explanation. I was too afraid of what I would hear. I was a coward. But, I couldn't get Tanya's words out of my head. _He doesn't love you._ _He_ _will_ _grow bored with you eventually._

I had to have some self-respect. I had to have backbone. Maybe Edward found me "fascinating" now, but one day he would tire of me and move on. It was better in the long run if I made a clean break. I shouldn't postpone the inevitable. But, I had to live with the fact that the way I felt him would never change. It was beautiful misery.

"I love you, Edward, and I always will," I whispered to no one but myself, as the tears began to fall once again.

 **JPOV**

"You don't believe that," I told Edward. "This is _not_ the best decision Bella has ever made."

"I _do_ believe it," Edward growled, annoyed. Since he'd met Bella he'd had a constant smile on his face, always humming a song, laughing more than he ever had in the last fifty years since I'd known him. But, his demeanor had entirely changed. He had a scowl on his face, his body language was tense, and his emotions were spiraling.

He was walking back to the rental car at an inhuman pace and Alice and I frantically tried to keep up without drawing attention to us.

"What are you going to do?" Alice asked, quietly. She was focused, undoubtedly searching for Edward's future.

"I'm leaving. I'm going home."

He got into the car, almost taking the driver's side door off its hinges, and then rolled the window down when he saw Alice and I remain on the sidewalk.

"Aren't you coming?" he snapped.

Alice looked at me and I nodded. We weren't going anywhere.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered and speed off into the distance.

I pulled Alice into my arms to give her a strong hug. She was upset, shocked, confused. I felt the same way, but not to the degree Alice did. She loved Bella like a sister and her behavior was unsettling.

"Should _we_ try to talk to her?" I asked, kissing her forehead, sending waves of love to my mate.

Alice shook her head. "No. She won't talk to us, either. I don't understand. It was like overnight she didn't want us anymore. This isn't like Bella. She loves us. Something must have happened."

I tried to express my thoughts delicately. "She's human," I reminded Alice. "Perhaps our world became too much for her to handle. It was unusual the way she welcomed and accepted us. Maybe it suddenly caught up with her and she realized it wasn't what she wanted."

Alice was annoyed. "No. Impossible. She loves Edward. She loves us. You can't deny it. You've felt it the last six months."

"I have," I agreed. "But, not to belabor the point, she's _human_ , Alice. They change. _We_ don't."

She frowned. "I'm going to find out what happened. Something happened."

When Alice set her mind to something, there was no stopping her. She was persistent. If it would make her feel better, I'd help her with whatever she needed.

"Alright, what should we do?"

"Why is it so difficult to see Bella?" she growled. "It's been so fuzzy since she left."

An ambulance drove by, sirens blaring and it pulled up in front of Bella's apartment building. Alice looked at me in panic, and we quickly went to the scene.

The EMTs were annoyed. "Seventeen year old woman has collapsed. We were here earlier today, right? It's probably _drugs_."

I didn't like the condescension radiating off the EMTs. How were they going to take care of Bella if they didn't respect her and just thought she was some junkie? In that moment, the possessiveness I felt, the urgency I felt to protect Bella, made me realize how much she had become one of us. I considered Bella to be family.

And despite how I tried to blame her behavior on being human, I was just as curious as Alice to find out what caused her to walk away from Edward and all of us, too.

I growled and Alice placed her hand on my arm. "It's okay, Jasper," she assured me.

We waited in the shadows as they went into the building and brought Bella out on a stretcher. Renee was crying and Phil was trying to comfort her. Bella was unconscious. I felt _nothing_ radiating from her.

It was now my time to assure Alice. I knew she was seconds away from jumping from the darkness and going to be with Bella. I put my arm around her, to hold her in place.

"What hospital, ma'am?" the EMT asked Renee, showing more concern than he actually felt.

Renee wasn't able to speak; she was so concerned for Bella, so Phil answered for her.

"We usually go to Memorial Hospital," he answered.

"Okay, does someone want to ride with the patient or will you follow us?"

"I will!" Renee squeaked, jumping into the back of the cab.

I looked down at Alice. "We should call Carlisle. He'll know what to do."

She nodded. "Yes. If we can't be there with her, she needs the best possible care."

"We shouldn't go to the hospital?" I asked, surprised.

Alice was sad. "I don't _think_ so. Bella will get upset. But, I want us to stay nearby and watch her in case she needs our help."

I called Carlisle as Alice and I hailed a cab to take us to Memorial Hospital. He offered to fly out to Jacksonville, but Alice was afraid the attention would embarrass Bella. In the past Alice had no problem smothering Bella with attention, which she always shied away from, but we didn't want to do anything to push Bella further away from us. Instead, Carlisle offered to call the hospital president and demand the best care for Bella.

For the next two days, Bella was unconscious and I'd never seen Alice so worried. We took turns checking on her, when Renee was asleep and the nurses were distracted. There was no word from Edward. He still hadn't had time to replace his phone and returned mine to me when we arrived in town. Alice was watching him carefully, but Edward kept changing his mind, making it impossible to see where he was.

It was difficult for me to be in the hospital, with all the pain and worry, but in the late hours of the night when everyone was sleeping, on the third day, I went to check on Bella. As I stood outside her room, I heard her wake up. The floodgates of her emotions opened. It was pure Bella. She was scared, impatient, worried, confused, but the most overwhelming feeling was pain. Bella was _heartbroken_. It was almost exactly the same tenor of emotion that Edward was feeling when Bella told him she didn't want him anymore. My eyes widened in surprise. Some how, I didn't expect this. When Edward was in her room, she was afraid and disgusted. It truly seemed like she didn't want him. But, now, she was full of longing, regret and sadness. It didn't make sense.

The hospital president arrived with her staff to attend to Bella. The emotions exuding from the doctor were sincere. I was relieved to know she cared about Bella and wanted to see her recover, although there was a tinge of excitement, probably as she thought of Carlisle's donation. Bella was worried, then suspicious. She was smart and noticed everything.

I was hiding in a supply closet next to Bella's hospital room. The doctor and her staff left, and then Renee left the room. Bella was alone for the first time and I considered going to talk to her, but the emotions radiating from her were so intimate and fragile, they almost paralyzed me. _Devotion, longing, regret, determination._ Her feelings were deep and pure.

" _I love you, Edward, and I always will_ ," I heard her whisper. My mouth dropped open. I was not often shocked to my core, but after her previous behavior these words floored me.

Just as I was about to go to Bella, comfort her and gently demand answers, my cell phone buzzed. It was Alice.

I escaped from the closet and quickly made my way outside. "Bad idea?" I asked, knowing Alice was calling me to warn me not to go to Bella's room.

Alice laughed, which was a pleasure to hear. "Yes. Bella needs time to think."

"You're happy about this?" I asked.

"Yes, because I just received good news," she sighed in relief.

"And what's that?"

"Edward didn't leave town. He's still here. Although he may not realize it yet, he's not going to give Bella up without a fight."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! :) Love your feedback and response to the story.

 **EPOV**

I was shaking with emotion as I drove away from Bella.

I began to drive to the airport, planning to buy a plane ticket to Siberia and spend the next few decades in isolation. I couldn't live in a world where Bella didn't exist, so when she died naturally of old age, I would seek my own destruction. But, as the distance grew, my dead heart began to hurt. It was more than heartbreak. I physically could not handle being separated from Bella.

I pulled off the road, parked the car on the side of the interstate, and ran into an adjacent forest. Running didn't make me feel better, and it only reminded me of Bella and the times I would run with her on my back. I smashed into a boulder and lay on the ground, letting the rocks cover my body. Sorrow overwhelmed me. If I couldn't be with Bella, I didn't want to be with anyone, even my family.

I spent the next week curled up under the rocks. I was in an isolated spot in the forest, and no hunters or humans came near. Every second my thoughts were devoted to Bella.

Bella, Bella, Bella.

Rationally, it was easy for me to say that she was better off without me. I was dangerous. It was the best decision of her life to stay away from me. If she didn't want to be with me anymore, I would accept her decision. I told myself that a million times since we met because I was so amazed that she wanted to be with me. A tiny part of myself always expected her to run screaming from me at some point in our relationship. I wasn't worthy of her.

Rationally, easy. In reality, excruciating.

My jumbled thoughts began to examine every aspect of my relationship with Bella.  
There had never, ever, been a moment in our relationship when Bella had shown or expressed any problem with me being a vampire. Quiet the opposite, she seemed to embrace it. She never gave me the impression she wanted a more "normal" boyfriend. When the incident in Phoenix happened, when James almost killed her, it was the perfect opportunity for her to break up with me. Any other human would have had the good sense to say goodbye to such a dangerous, complicated relationship. I would have completely understood. But, since then, Bella and I grew even closer and she had practically become a daughter and sister to my parents and siblings. The last several months with Bella had been the happiest of my existence and I was convinced Bella felt the same way.

I didn't know what made her change her mind, but Bella made it very clear she didn't want me. As I told her, I would always want her. I couldn't live my life without her.  
Under that pile of rocks, I decided to compromise. I couldn't vanish from her life. Bella was my life. I would watch her, protect her, stay near, but keep my distance.  
She would move on, go to college, marry and have children. It would be painful to have her experience life without me, but not as agonizing as being separated from her.

A small slither of hope at seeing her face again gave me the strength to leave the pile of rocks and return to Jacksonville. I wouldn't force her to talk to me, but I wouldn't leave her ever again.

It took awhile to make my way back to Jacksonville. The sun had to be avoided and I didn't have Alice's help to navigate it safely. I knew she would be watching me, but I was without a phone and couldn't be contacted. I wanted to stay off the radar for a while anyway. My heart was broken, even if I had settled on a compromise. I didn't want to deal with Carlisle and Esme's worry, Rosalie's condescending "I told you so" attitude or Emmett, Jasper and Alice pestering me to try to win Bella back.

I waited until night then slowly made my way towards the city. My clothes were covered in mud and dirt, so I was forced to find a store to buy new clothes. I chose sneakers, sweat pants and a shirt, and ran back to Bella's mother's apartment. It was hard to run at a human pace, but I didn't want the hassle of buying or renting a car and the façade of a long distance jogger was a good cover.

It was after midnight when I arrived at the apartment complex. Monitoring the thoughts of those around me, I climbed up to the third floor undetected and tried to subtly peak into the window of Bella's room. The curtains were closed and the windows were locked, but I did hear a heartbeat. It sounded as though someone was tossing and turning in bed. I climbed sideways and jumped on the balcony. Renee and Phil were in their bedroom and being intimate. I tried to ignore their thoughts, out of respect and privacy, and took the opportunity of their being distracted to pick the balcony door lock and enter the apartment.

Bella's scent permeated the living room. It made my throat burn, but I welcomed the feeling. Quietly, I followed Bella's scent to the guestroom. The door was closed, but I knew she was in there. I leaned my head against the door and wished I could talk to her, but I knew I couldn't.

"I love you, Bella, and I always will," I whispered.

BPOV

Initially, I refused to return to Forks. I wanted to stay in sunny Florida where I wouldn't have to interact with any vampires. I missed the Cullens, of course, and I ached for Edward, but I had to protect myself.

I hadn't expected to have to be forced to live with a couple so desperately in love. Renee and Phil couldn't keep their hands off one another. Although, they tried to be respectful of me, I noticed every touch, kiss, and caresses and it made me sick. At first, I thought I would be able to handle it. But, as Renee drove me to register for my senior year in high school in Jacksonville, I baulked.

"I want to go back to Forks," I blurted out, surprising myself. Renee had been on her cell phone talking to Phil and I reached my limit. At least with Charlie, I wouldn't have to put up with that. He had a larger place and I wouldn't have to be woken by the sound of Phil and Renee having sex. I could be alone.

"Darling, you're just nervous. You'll love going to school here, I promise," Renee replied, dismissing me.

"I'm serious, Mom. I already have friends there and it'll be my senior year. I'm sorry to do this to you, but it's what I want to do and I'm not changing my mind."

Renee frowned and sighed. "Stubborn as ever, I believe that. Are these "friends" you speak of Edward? Do you miss him?"

The mention of his name felt like a punch in the stomach. "No….not at all," I lied, rolling down the window and letting the heat of the day overwhelm the car. Warmth was the opposite of Edward, who always felt so cold. "I miss Dad," I added, knowing she wouldn't argue with me about that. Although they had a good relationship, it was still awkward even after all these years.

"Well, I'm sure he misses you," she murmured. "If this is really want you want…."

"It is," I interrupted.

"School in Forks started two weeks ago," Renee pointed out. "You'll have to catch up."

"I'll manage."

"I'll call your father to make the arrangements," she sighed, seeming sad about my decision. I expected her to be glad to be alone again with Phil, but she looked like she'd miss me.

"You'll come to my graduation, right?" I asked.

She nodded, her eyes filled with her tears. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

A few days later I was driving my old truck into the parking lot of Forks High School. Butterflies filled my stomach. I was nervous. I didn't know if the Cullens were still in Forks. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper graduated the year before, but Edward and Alice were supposed to be seniors, like me. As I parked the truck and turned off the ignition, I remained in the cab. Maybe I had made a mistake, I thought. What if Edward was at school? How could I face him every day? It would be unbearable being so close to him and not be able to be with him.

There was a tap on the window and I jumped.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" a voice shrieked. Jessica.

I grabbed my backpack and got out of the truck. "Hey, Jess, I'm back, I guess."

She enveloped me with a hug. "Your dad told my dad who told me that you were staying with Florida with your mom! I was so sad you wouldn't be back for senior year, but now you're here and it's so surprising and exciting! Oh, and I heard you and Edward broke up. I'm so sorry, but that's how those things go I guess when you date out of your league. Oh, and school started two weeks ago, so you're going to be really behind. That's so weird, though, Edward just returned to school yesterday. He was on vacation with his cousins in Alaska or something and now you're here too! Will it be awkward? Did you miss him and that's why you came back?"

Jessica spoke a mile a minute and I was overwhelmed with her words. She linked her arm in mine and continued to talk as we walked towards the school office. I tried to dissect her words carefully. It was a small town and if Charlie told anyone anything about me, I wasn't surprised Jessica found out about it. My stomach churned at the mention of Edward. He was at school. And he had been with his Alaskan cousins? I knew exactly what that meant. He had been with Tanya.

Suddenly, I felt dizzy. I wasn't strong enough to face this. Maybe Charlie would let me home school. Then, Jessica squeezed my arm and we stopped walking.

"Look," she whispered. "There he is…."

I turned and looked down the hallway. My heart began to pound. It was Edward.


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV  
When I saw Edward I smiled.

I couldn't help myself. The instinct was quick and natural, even though the last time I saw him I responded differently. All of the angst of the last several weeks was completely forgotten. Warmth filled my body and I sighed. It felt like an out of body experience. I had missed him so much. There was an overwhelming sense of relief just seeing his face, by simply being near him.

Edward looked me straight in the eyes, but I couldn't read his emotions. He seemed indifferent. And when he frowned, I realized I had been smiling like a love sick idiot. He didn't say a word, barely acknowledged me with a nod, and then walked away.

I was about to follow him, when Jessica brought me back to reality, patting me on the shoulder.

"That was cold," she remarked, without sympathy, as if she was impressed with his response. When she saw how devastated I was, she changed her tone. "What a jerk, he doesn't even have the decency to say hello to you? It's a good thing he dumped you, you're definitely better off without him…."

I didn't try to correct her, that I had been the one to end the relationship, because he would have broken up with me eventually. Who cared who did it first? It was going to happen anyway.

I shrugged, feeling humiliated by both Edward and Jessica, and walked into the school office. For a moment, I was tempted to head to the parking lot, drive home and spend the day in bed. When Charlie got home, I would persuade him to sign me up for a home school course. I sighed and shook my head.

"You're not the first girl to have her heart broken," I mumbled to myself, trying to put things in perspective.

I was strong. I could do this.

Mrs. Cope welcomed me back cheerfully. In my haste to escape the love-birds Renee and Phil, I forgot that by starting school late, I'd have to go through the whole process of re-enrolling. I would be the new girl again. Instead of sneaking in without being noticed, I would have to introduce myself to each teacher in front of every class, be handed my textbooks and given a seat assignment. I hated attention and today would be full of it, I realized.

Since I had broken up with Edward, I felt physically unwell, like my heart had been ripped out of my body. I wasn't sleeping and I wasn't eating much. In addition to all that, my brief encounter with Edward in the hallway had brought a new heaviness to my spirit. I wanted to be alone and cry, but now I had to face people all day.

I closed my eyes, trying to keep myself from spiraling, when Mrs. Cope interrupted my focus.

"Bella, Bella…" she held out a piece of paper in her hands. "Your schedule."

"Thanks," I replied blushing. Without a doubt, I had been too distracted to hear anything she was saying to me. I glanced down at the schedule - Calculus, Physics, Government, Spanish.

Since I was familiar with the school, I had no problem finding my first class before the bell rang. I scanned the crowd and was relieved it was Cullen free. I quickly greeted my Calculus teacher, got a textbook and found a seat. It was hard to keep the tears from falling, but somehow I managed.

To my surprise, all of my morning classes were Cullen free. At lunchtime, I avoided the cafeteria and went to the school library. I explained to the librarian that I was starting school two weeks late and needed to catch up on homework. He offered a cubicle for me to study in and I took refuge in it. Although I did have a lot of assignments, I was really avoiding any chance at seeing Edward again. Finally having privacy, I put my head down on the desk and cried.

The entire morning I was obsessed with analyzing Edward's frown. It looked like a scowl. Why did it devastate me so much? What did I expect? For him to smile back?

As the bell rang signifying the end of lunch, I cringed in anticipation of my afternoon classes. It was a small senior class at a small high school. I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid Edward or Alice all day. I took a deep breath and walked to English.

Alice was sitting in the back row of English. I spotted her immediately, but she didn't seem to notice me. She was drawing in her notebook. My stomach churned in nervousness as I introduced myself to the teacher, took a textbook, and found a seat in the front row.

I was stronger than I expected and fought the temptation to glance back at Alice. I wondered what she was thinking, if she would talk to me, if she thought I was a jerk of a friend, or if she was pissed off that I didn't allow her to dress me for school, like she did almost every day last spring. Alice always spoke her mind, much like Emmett did. I knew she would demand answers from me.

When class was over, as I walked out the door, Alice cut in front of me. Expecting this, I swallowed and glanced at her warily. She smiled brightly.

"Hi Bella, welcome home," she greeted, and then skipped down the hall.

I was surprised and thankful she didn't pester me with questions, but noticed despite her smile and gentleness, Alice wasn't being herself. It was wishful thinking to imagine I saw hurt behind her eyes. She seemed truly glad to see me, much more so than Edward, but it wasn't condescending or in a "pet" sort of way. Alice looked at me like I was a friend she missed.

Alice was also in my gym class. Since it was my first day, I was able to sit on the bleachers. I couldn't take my eyes off her, as the class played volleyball in the gym. Every once in awhile she would glance at me, but would always quickly look away. When it was Alice's turn to serve, it bounced off the gym wall and went sailing into the bleachers. She ran after it.

"I can't believe Forks High still requires Seniors to take Gym. It's archaic, really," she remarked, as she picked up the ball that landed next to me.

I looked at her shyly. "Um, yeah…." was all I could reply.

Alice looked at me and she seemed to return to herself for a moment. I knew she was bursting with questions. But, all she did was smile and return to the game.

When it was time for my last class of the day, Psychology, I braced myself at the possibility of having Edward in my class. I felt emotionally exhausted, all day my mind was dominated by thoughts of him – hoping to see him and being horrified at the prospect of seeing him. Making me even more nervous was the fact that I was late to class because my gym teacher took too long to issue my gym clothes and assign a locker. As soon as I entered the classroom my heart started pounding. My fears had come true.

Edward was in my class.

I spotted him immediately. He was staring out the window, his chiseled profile taking my breath away. Before he could notice me gawking at him, I tore my eyes away to say hello to the teacher. She motioned to a free chair.

"Take a seat next to Edward," she waved distractedly, looking down at her podium.

The class giggled and I was mortified to realize they understood the awkwardness of the situation. I guessed that Jessica had told the entire Senior class, if not the entire school, that Edward had dumped me and I was devastated about it.

Edward looked me curiously, undoubtedly wondering what I would do, and I knew that if I sat next to him, I would be tempted to throw myself into his lap and beg for him to take me back. When it came to Edward, I knew I was weak. If he showed any willingness to talk to me, I would pathetically cry and confess everything. The strength and stubbornness I felt that night in Renee's guestroom when I told Edward I didn't want him seemed to be gone.

Feeling anxiety welling up within me, I stumbled towards an empty seat in the front row and collapsed. I had to be strong. I would be strong.

When the teacher looked up from her notes, she noticed where I was sitting, but didn't ask me to move. I sighed in relief.

The subject of psychology was interesting to me, but it was useless to pay attention with Edward in the same room. It was so painful to be near him, but it also gave me a sense of relief. It was sweet agony. Be strong, be strong, be strong, I repeated to myself like a mantra. Tanya's words also haunted me, Edward doesn't love you, Edward doesn't love you, although I tried to ignore them.

When the bell rang signaling the end of the day, Edward was the first one to leave the class. I stayed behind to get the assignments I missed from the teacher and then slowly walked to my locker to organize my homework for the evening.

I sighed, realizing I made it through the entire day and didn't faint or get sick. It was difficult to see Edward and Alice, but maybe it was possible to co-exist with them. After all, it was only one year until graduation. Then, they would move away and I would never see them again. Immediately, I felt sad at the possibility and shook my head.

"Can't live with them, can't live without them," I mumbled in frustration and slammed my locker shut.  
The school parking lot was still full of people and as I walked to my truck, I was stopped by Jessica and Angela, as well as Tyler and Mike. They all hugged me, welcoming me back to town, asking questions about my visit to Florida and catching me up with what they did during the summer. It was good to see them, but I was politely waiting for an opportunity to make an exit, when I was blindsided.

"Woah, is that Edward's new girlfriend?" Tyler blurted out, his mouth salivating.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Tanya with her arms around Edward's neck. Her blonde hair was almost waist length and she wore a skin-tight mini-dress that was similar to the one she wore when she came to see me. The two of them were talking, and Alice was with them, leaning against Edward's Volvo looking bored, which was uncharacteristic for her.

Tanya kissed Edward on the cheek and then skipped around the car, to get in the driver's seat. Edward quickly glanced over at our group, but then got into the passenger side. Alice got in the backseat.

Seconds later, as the car drove slowly past us, Tanya smiled at me and winked. Then, they sped away.

I couldn't mask my horror. It felt as though someone punched me in the stomach. It was hard to breathe.

"Sorry, Bella," Angela whispered, putting her arm around me and walking me towards my truck. Jessica, Tyler and Mike all began to chatter, wondering who Tanya was and whether she was a new student. I was thankful to be rescued.

I felt numb inside. I was in some sort of shock. It didn't make sense because rationally I knew they were already together. But, seeing them together was something entirely different.

"I'm fine," I lied, but my chest was already heaving in sobs. Angela looked worried for me, but I escaped to my truck, turned on the ignition, and sped out of the parking lot.

I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't do this. 


	15. Chapter 15

**EPOV**

After I frowned at Bella and walked off, I tried to get a grip on my emotions, but still tried to monitor her through other people's thoughts. It wasn't easy. Jessica had misinterpreted my response to Bella and her mind was filled with thoughts that made me angry, so I switched to watching through Mrs. Cope. It wasn't much better because she said hello to Bella, then became distracted with helping another student. No one else in the office noticed her and there were too many people talking in the building to be able to hear her.

It felt like hours, but Mrs. Cope finally greeted Bella and I had a clear view. She looked tired, maybe even sick, and definitely distracted. I was worried. Since I returned, Alice and Jasper tried to convince me Bella loved me. Jasper relayed the words he heard Bella speak and the emotions he felt. It gave me hope, but Alice warned me to take things slowly. She believed that if we kept our distance, Bella would make the first move in opening up communication. I anxiously awaited her return to school, but my reaction at seeing her shocked me. I had been watching her for weeks, sometimes as close as an apartment wall separating us, but being in her presence again, coupled with an ounce of hope, affected me deeply.

I hadn't tried to manipulate Bella's schedule and was anxious with each class, hoping to see her. I didn't have to remain in suspense very long. Alice started screaming at me as first period began. "Bella is in my English and Gym class. She's in Psychology with you!"

After fourth period, as I walked to lunch, Alice ran and linked arms with me.

"She won't be in the cafeteria, I just saw her go into the library," she said sadly.

I had been jumping from person to person, trying to keep tabs on Bella and saw her through the librarian's eyes.

I nodded. "She's catching up on homework."

We looked at each other, and Alice's thoughts confirmed my own.

"Is she trying to avoid us?"

No one was watching Bella and it made me nervous to have her off my radar. I sat nervously in our usual spot in the cafeteria, neither Alice or I bothering to pretend eating on this day. She tired to make small talk to distract me.

"Emmett and Rosalie called last night – they're in the Congo. They should be home for Christmas…."

I couldn't handle it. "Do you see anything Alice?" I asked impatiently.

She focused and shrugged. "Nothing of consequence, Bella will go home afterschool and do her homework."

"Should I talk to her? I have to talk to her."

Alice looked sad. "There are too many variables…Bella is still difficult to read…her future is mostly fuzzy. If you feel like you really need to, you should try, although I have this vague impression that Bella will make the first move…."

I sighed. "And the future changes all the time, with every decision that is made or not made. If I talk to her, that might scare her away from me. If I don't talk to her….so frustrating…."

"It's going to be okay. Bella loves you. I know his. And I still see…." her mind drifted to a thought of Bella being one of us.

Alice was hesitant at first, but when I didn't protest she raised her eyebrows.

"Have you changed your mind?" she asked excitedly.

I frowned. "I don't know. When I saw Bella this morning, it was the first time I had seen her face to face in weeks….and something snapped. I finally allowed myself to consider the possibility. It scared me."

"You could be together forever…" she reminded me.

"It's selfish," I grumbled.

"The heart wants what the heart wants," she replied, with a shrug.

Alice paused and her mind flashed with an image of Tanya.

"Guess who's picking us up from school?" she thought, with slight annoyance.

I rolled my eyes.

After lunch, I was able to relax slightly because Alice was in class with Bella and I had a perfect view. Alice carried on a one sided conversation with me for two hours and then Bella entered our Psychology class.

Almost every child in the classroom was aware that Bella and I had broken up and were anxious to see how both of us would respond. When the teacher suggested she sit by me, I was mildly amused, but more annoyed when the children laughed and embarrassed Bella. She chose a seat in the front row, which didn't surprise me, and sat in a rigid pose the entire class. I was worried that being near me was making her uncomfortable, so when it was time to go, I left the class first.

In the parking lot, Alice was waiting for me by the Volvo.

"We're not leaving until Bella leaves, right?" she asked, with a smile.

"You know me, well," I replied, not returning the smile.

"Are you going to her house?"

"I'll drive us home first, then go on foot."

She nodded. "Esme and Carlisle miss you."

I sighed. I was in a bad mood. "I know. But, Bella is my life. Until things are at peace between us, she will be my total focus."

"We all understand."

I rolled my eyes. "Not all of you…."

Alice sniffed the air. "Tanya."

Our cousin emerged from the woods and quickly walked through the parking lot, making all the boys and some of the girls, fill with lust as she sauntered toward us.

"Zdravstvuj!" Tanya greeted in Russian. She kissed Alice on the cheek and then moved towards me. I stepped back.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" I hissed, without moving my lips. Thanks to decades of practice, my facial expression and body language remained neutral, although I was deeply annoyed.

She threw her arms around my neck. "I missed you," she breathed. I glared at her.

"Get your hands off me," I warned.

Tanya smiled. "Only if you let me drive," she countered.

Alice, leaning against the car, sighed, seeing my decision before I answered. "You never let me drive."

I didn't have the strength to argue. As Tanya arrived, Bella walked out of the school She was talking to her friends for a moment and then they began watching us. When Tyler, that insipid boy, declared Tanya was my girlfriend, just as she put her arms around me. I relented. I wanted to get out of there as fast as humanly possible.

"Fine. Let's just go."

Tanya kissed my cheek and ran around to the driver's seat.

I was thankful that Bella knew that Esme, Alice and even occasionally Rosalie kissed me on the cheek. It was a sisterly, familiar thing. I was also glad Bella wasn't the jealous type. I knew she would find the idea of Tanya being my girlfriend just as ridiculous as it sounded.

As we left the school, driving by Bella and her friends, I was caught off guard by Bella's response when Tanya looked at her. The hurt in her eyes was unmistakable. Even more so, for a brief second I saw an image of Tanya in Bella's bedroom. It was obvious Tanya didn't realize the memory escaped because her mind turned to singing a song in Russian, something she seemed to lately whenever she was in my presence.

What the hell was Tanya doing in my Bella's bedroom and why didn't I know about it?

"Uh oh," Alice piped up from the backseat, apparently seeing what was coming.

I gripped the handle of the door, boiling in anger. I breathed deeply.

"Um, Tanya, you should stop the car," Alice warned.

Tanya was confused and glanced at me and then Alice. "Why?" she asked.  
"Pull over!" Alice screamed.

As Tanya did, I bolted out of the car and started running. I didn't care if a human saw me, if I didn't separate myself from my cousin I was going to decapitate her. And despite my anger, I needed her alive to answer my questions.

Tanya was very, very good at guarding her thoughts, but I saw a piece of what I was sure was a very large puzzle. I analyzed the fragment. Tanya was sitting on Bella's bed, Bella looked heartbroken, and she was nodding. It was just a slice of a memory, but the picture was pretty clear to me. Tanya was talking to Bella about me.

I ran home and knocked down the front doors. Esme, who was upstairs in her study, came rushing down the stairs.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked, shocked by the pieces of the door hanging off it's hinges.

"I want to know exactly where Tanya was the night she came to visit with her sisters. I took Bella home and the four of you went hunting. Am I right?"

Esme was confused, wondering where the question was leading. "Yes, that's right."

"You were together the entire time?"

"No….we separated for a few hours…but, that's how we always hunt in a large group close to home…."

"That BITCH!" I screamed, pounding my fist on a table and smashing it to pieces.

"Edward," Esme chided me for the foul language. "What happened?"

I started pacing back and forth in the room, at vampire speed. "Apparently, Tanya went to visit Bella that night. The very next day Bella left unexpectedly for Jacksonville and refused to talk to me or see me. When I did see her, she broke up with me. Now what do you think caused her behavior and feelings to change so dramatically?"

Esme gasped. "She wouldn't!"

I shook my head. "She did."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks to gredelina1 for pre-reading and helping with shaping the story! Thanks to everyone else for reading and reviewing!

EPOV

Esme pulled out a cellphone from her pocket. "I'm calling Carlisle," she announced.

Her thoughts were full of confusion and surprisingly anger on my behalf. As much as she cared for Tanya and our Denali cousins, her first loyalty was to me. She didn't try to explain anything to Carlisle, but demanded he return home immediately. Esme rarely demanded anything, so Carlisle didn't ask questions.

It wouldn't really matter, though. "By the time he gets here it will be too late…" I muttered, my mind reeling formulating a plan of action. Esme put a hand on my shoulder, afraid at any moment I would flee to Alaska to find Tanya. Obviously, she didn't know Tanya was already in Forks.

Jasper walked in from being outside, initially amused and curious about the destroyed door, but then taken aback when he felt the intensity of my emotions. "

Fuck, Edward. Calm down. You're making me feel like murdering someone…"

When my emotions didn't change an iota, he instantly went into defensive mode, his military and war mindset clicking into gear. Jasper had never felt me be this angry before, and he didn't even bother to calm me down. He knew I was serious and had a reason for what I was feeling.

"What's the situation?" he asked, looking at me and then glancing at Esme. For her, he did attempt to bring a sense of calm. She smiled half heartedly, appreciating the gesture, but battled an increasing sense of betrayal. I agreed with her thoughts. Tanya had not only hurt Bella, but the entire family as well.

I was too angry to speak, so Esme answered for me, glancing at me carefully as she said each word, trying to piece the story together.

"The night before Bella left for Jacksonville, Tanya went to visit Bella. We don't know what she told her, but whatever it was caused Bella to walk away from the family."

Jasper was surprised and began to review every emotion and memory of both Bella and Tanya in the last several weeks. When thoughts turned to Alice and how hurt she had been by the entire ordeal his anger began to rival my own.

"You can't kill her, you need her alive to ask questions…." he replied. Jasper felt slightly conflicted about hurting a woman, but his overwhelming thoughts were that if someone hurt Alice, they get hurt, regardless of gender. After we got answers, then there would be payback.

"Why would she do this?" Esme fretted. "Tanya knew that Bella is your mate. Where is her sense of respect? She knows how deep and permanent the bond is…."

"I'm sure she thought because Bella is human it wasn't a true partnership….only a distraction, as she experiences with her human men."

Esme gasped. "What if she told that to Bella?"

I attempted to respond, but it was difficult to speak. "Bella….knows I love her. I've told her…a thousand times…"

Jasper began to remember Phoenix, particularly Bella's emotions when they were in the hotel with Alice. "Bella is complicated, Edward. She didn't feel as though she was worthy of our protection in Phoenix." He shared the memory of her emotions with me and I cringed. I remembered snippets of our conversations, when Bella would make a passing remark, revealing her insecurities. I always dismissed those because they were ridiculous. I should have paid closer attention.

His thoughts changed to his memory of Bella in the hospital in Jacksonville and overhearing her say she loved me. "Despite whatever Tanya told Bella, she still loves you. No lasting damage has been done." Esme hugged me. "Only death can separate a vampire from his mate," she tried to assure me, then immediately regretted her words. Bella was human. Humans died. She frowned. "What I'm trying to say is that Tanya may try to cause trouble, but you and Bella are destined to be together, no matter what obstacles you have to endure."

Only decades of extreme self-control was keeping me from hunting Tanya down and brutally dismembering her. But, my family's words encouraged me to think rationally.

"I've been an idiot," I confessed. "Bella was behaving so out of character and my insecurities prevented me from seeing the truth."

"Tanya betrayed all of us," Esme added, giving voice to her thoughts. "Bella is a member of the family. You hurt her, you hurt all of us."

Jasper nodded, fully agreeing with her. "The night Tanya came to visit, she intentionally distracted me and Alice. She knew that Alice would see what she planned to do or that I would feel her intentions and put a stop to it."

"Her thoughts have been in Russian, mostly a dialect that I'm not familiar with. I was too annoyed with her to think she was doing it to deceive me. Until this afternoon, when she saw Bella and her guard was down…."

My anger level spiked again as I further analyzed Tanya's thoughts. I closed my eyes, in an attempt to remained focused, but a growl escaped from my lips. Both Esme and Jasper stepped away, realizing I was about to lose it.

When she saw Bella, Tanya was gloating. Tanya thought she had won. The expression on Bella's face I now was able to recognize as heartbreak. Bella thought Tanya had won, too.

Jasper finally tried to calm me, but I was inconsolable. In the distance I heard a car in our driveway, Alice arguing with Tanya. "Don't go inside, you need to leave, now."

"It will be fine," Tanya disagreed, her thoughts guarded, but revealing she wanted to see me. She imagined the ways she could make me relax. I found her revolting.

Tanya actually had a smile on her face as she entered the great room, but it quickly turned to alarm. Esme and Jasper were standing in front of me with their arms crossed, expressions of warning on their faces. My eyes remained closed, as I hung on by a thread, reminded myself of Jasper's advice. I needed answers from Tanya before I maimed her. I didn't want to disappoint Carlisle, but if he didn't arrive soon, I couldn't be held responsible for my actions.

More memories escaped in Tanya's mind of talking to Bella, but words accompanied the pictures.

 _"Edward loves me," Bella protested._

Seeing how angry I was, suspecting I already knew the truth, Tanya was tempted to believed I did truly love Bella. She hadn't been convinced of it before. My eyes opened in shock at Tanya's additional thought of her own words, as she glanced at Esme and Jasper.

 _"The Cullens see you as a pet, not as an equal," she told Bella. Bella began to cry._

I pounced on Tanya and pinned her to the ground. For a moment, she was actually delusional enough to think I was being romantic. Then, she saw the look of murder in my eyes and it frightened her.

"What the fuck did you tell Bella?" I demanded. "I want to know."

Tanya instantly started reciting a Russian poem to guard her thoughts.

"Edward, what are you doing? Esme, Jasper, Alice, get him off of me…."

To my surprise, Esme and Jasper weren't trying to intervene. Alice had moved to Jasper's side, confused, and he was explaining to her what was happening. A look of betrayal and rage clouded over Alice's face. Jasper wrapped his arms around her, partly to console her, partly to restrain her from joining me.

I slammed Tanya to the ground and the floor cracked. "You didn't think I would find out? Bella is my mate…."

Her resolve began to crack. "It was for her own good….I didn't want her to get hurt…."

I shifted one arm over Tanya's throat. I didn't really need details, did I? I knew that Tanya had somehow convinced Bella our family didn't care for her, and even more blasphemous, lied and said I didn't love her. She deserved to die.

With my other hand, I began to reach over to twist Tanya's head off, but paused as I heard Carlisle approaching the house. He was overcome with grief. It was strong enough for me to jump off Tanya and meet my father at the door. Instead of trying to escape, Tanya remained to find out why I had shown mercy. When he appeared, it was as though Carlisle was crying, even though he couldn't. He looked at us, mournfully, then pulled me into a hug.

"I heard the news…." he whispered, squeezing me tight. "I'm so sorry…." His thoughts filled in the detail of the reason for his sorrow.

Bella was dead.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry about the duplicate chapters, no part of the story was missing and I've corrected the problem. Thank you for reviews!**

 **Carlisle POV**

Esme's phone call alarmed me. No explanation, just a very worried "Come home, now."

I knew my wife. Her tone was one she used only when she was concerned for our children. A thousand scenarios rushed through my thoughts as I left my office at the hospital and walked to the parking garage. Did Jasper made a mistake? Had someone discovered our family wasn't human? Were nomads in the area?

As soon as I was in the car, I turned on the police scanner, which allowed us to listen to police radio communications. Although I rarely used it, at various times it came in handy, being able to know what was happening in town, listening directly to police and other public safety officials. If Jasper, or any one of my children, had made a mistake, if there was talk of suspicion, the scanner would pick it up.

I grew tense, immediately hearing activity. Something was happening in Forks, but whether my family was involved or not was yet to be determined. I turned up the volume, although I heard the frequency perfectly.

There had been a car accident on Highway 101.

"Red, Chevy truck, older model, license plate Washington 063-JXB….." a police officer note.

My stomach churned.

"The truck hit a tree. Driver must have been driving very fast for it to be damaged the way it is…..there are what appear to be claw marks on the truck….and a lot of blood. I've never seen so much blood. No body. Driver potentially thrown from the vehicle. Possible bear attack…."

There was silence and then a shocked response.

"Travis, I ran the plates….the truck belongs to Chief Swan's daughter Bella."

"Damn," the other officer responded immediately.

I pulled to the side of the road, abandoning the car and began to run to my family.

It was the reason Esme called me. Bella was in danger, hurt, or much worse…dead. Although bear attacks did occur in the Pacific Northwest, it was not common on highway roads in the middle of the afternoon. There was a strong possibility she had been attacked by a nomad, but a vampire wouldn't leave evidence of blood. He would have drained her dry. And claw marks? Something didn't add up.  
Grief overcame me. My heart broke for the beautiful young woman I hoped to one day call my daughter, and my heart broke for my son who loved Bella more than his very existence. She was his world. He waited so long to find a mate and the transformation since he met her was remarkable. I had never seen Edward smile or laugh so much in the 80 years since I'd known him. In the short time I had known Bella, I had grown to love her, too. It was cruel, to have been given the gift of her presence and then have it snatched by fate. No human had ever loved and accepted us the way Bella did. If the worst had happened Edward would be devastated. The entire family would be devastated.

As soon as I saw Edward waiting for me by the door, I crumbled. It was difficult to hide my emotion when I looked at his face. He was waiting for me.

I hugged my son. "I heard the news…I'm so sorry…."

My thoughts were consumed with the information the police officers revealed. I hoped my family would tell me Bella was safe and they had intervened in time to save her.

Edward froze completely. He stopped breathing, his features solidifying like a statue. I stepped back.

"What news?" Esme asked, confused. She held my hand and looked from me to Edward, almost as surprised as I was at his response. I looked at my wife with love and compassion, and then to Alice and Jasper who were standing near Tanya. It was a surprise to see her, but I didn't have time for conversation.

"I heard about Bella's car accident on the police scanner…"

"Bella was in an accident?" Alice asked, worriedly. "Is she okay?"

My daughter's reaction, and my wife's gasp at my words told me this was not the reason I was summoned home. They had no idea Bella was in danger or much worse. Edward was still frozen in place while Jasper began shaking.

"Are you responsible for this?" Jasper demanded, racing across the room and putting Tanya in a chokehold. I was shocked at his behavior and even more surprised when Esme glared at Tanya. It seemed that Tanya was the reason I had been called home.

Alice ran over to her husband, placing her hands on his chest, trying to push him off Tanya. After being a vampire for centuries, I knew only a mate could approach a vampire as lethal as Jasper when he was in attack mode.

"Tanya has been with me the entire time since we left the school and we drove straight home," Alice insisted.

Jasper released Tanya, roughly. She gracefully, but obviously panicked, came to my side, as if I would offer her protection.

Although Alice intervened on Tanya's behalf, she was not happy with her. She quickly explained the story of Tanya sabotaging Edward's relationship with Bella.

"You said Bella was in a car accident….is she at the hospital? Should we see how she's doing?" Esme asked, worriedly. Edward continued to remain frozen, not even blinking. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Edward, are you alright?" He did not respond.

I swallowed nervously. "They didn't find her body….the police believe it was a bear attack."

Jasper sighed. "Nomads?"

"Possibly. The police reported there was a lot of blood, however."

Alice was distraught. "I should have followed her home. I should have protected her…."

"What are we doing just standing here?" Jasper asked impatiently. "Before we make assumptions, we should go to the scene of the accident and investigate for ourselves."

Edward was almost in a catatonic state, but suddenly his eyes fluttered and he nodded his head in agreement with Jasper. Esme and I stood on his right and left side, linking our arms with Edward to support him.

"I'll help," Tanya offered.

"No," I refused. "You tried to destroy my family. Leave and don't come back."

Tanya was shocked at my response. "I would never try to destroy your family, Carlisle," she protested.

"Bella is a member of this family. By trying to separate her from Edward, you betrayed us all. Leave now." I glared at her and she trembled.

Tanya, Irinia and Kate had been loyal to us for many years. For a period of time, our two families lived together. Tanya always sought to conquer Edward, but he never showed a hint of interest. Whether Tanya was incredible ignorant or malicious, I wasn't sure. But, I did believe what I told her. By targeting Bella, she had alienated the entire family. There would be more time to process the damage Tanya did, but I didn't have patience for her at the moment. We needed to find Bella and make sure she was safe.

Tanya pouted, rolled her eyes, then left the house. Without giving her a second thought, Esme and I supported Edward, as we ran with Jasper and Alice to the scene of Bella's accident. Highway 101 was a long stretch of road. As we ran, Alice called the police station and lied about being a dispatcher for the fire department to get more specific location information. Once we had it, our speed increased and we were there within minutes.

There was a crowd of people at the scene. Bella's father, Charlie, had not arrived, but conversations mentioned he would be there soon. We hid ourselves in the woods to observe. Bella's truck did appear to have hit a tree in a head on collision, and there was a trail of blood from the truck to the road, as if Bella was trying to escape. Her scent was faint, she had been there, but my family and I exchanged glances as we smelled a putrid odor that overwhelmed Bella's smell.

"It's not human and it's not animal," I remarked, full of curiosity.

Alice's face was hardened. "This is the same scent I smelled at Bella's house, the morning she left for Jacksonville."

Jasper raised his eyebrows. "A supernatural creature, then?"

I nodded, my mind spinning. "Let's follow the scent, it may lead to Bella…."

Edward was still in shock and I was afraid of his response when he eventually recovered. I pushed away dark thoughts of worry and focused on finding Bella.

The scent went for several miles until we reached the boundary of the Quileute land.

Esme gasped. "Carlisle, it couldn't be?"

I knew exactly what she was thinking, for I was thinking of it myself. Decades ago we made a treaty with the Quileute's. We knew the legend of their tribe, but there was no evidence of the current generation having the trait. Until now. The revolting odor made sense.

I nodded my head. "Wolves."

Alice paced back and forth. Jasper was obviously calming her, but her worry for Bella was too strong to keep her still. "Werewolves?"

Jasper tensed, not out of fear from himself, but understanding the potential danger to Bella if one had found her. Alice and Jasper were aware of the treaty, but was not yet part of the family when it had been established. None of us expected it, although we knew it was a possibility.

A fresh scent sailed through the breeze in the forest and a wolf approached. Everyone reverted to their vampiric nature, crouching in defense, except for Edward and I who remained standing. Another scent followed, one that we were well aware of….although we couldn't see the flames, in the distance purple smoke drifted up through the trees into the sky. A vampire was burning.

I glanced at Jasper, who nodded at me, indicating he was using his gift to calm the wolf. The creature paced back and forth, apparently wondering what to do.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen," I spoke calmly. "My family and I mean no harm. We have a treaty with your people."

The wolf growled, his impatience apparent. My wife did not move, but looked at me with concern. We knew our children Emmett and Rosalie were safe in Africa, but who was the vampire the creature killed? Had Laurent or Victoria returned?

For the first time, Edward stirred, glancing at me and then Esme. Reading our thoughts, his face was unemotional as he answered our question.

"Tanya. The wolf killed Tanya."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Thanks for showing your love with reviews! :)

 **JPOV**

The wolf growled, agitated when he realized Edward could read his thoughts. He ran back and forth along the boundary line, like a dog, as though he was waiting for orders to attack. His emotions revealed restraint, but it was fragile.

Edward's emotions were slowly transforming from a black void into a ferociousness I had rarely seen, human or vampire. As always, he was a master of control, but it was building and building. When and if he chose to unleash it, I knew Edward would be feral, all shreds of his humanity gone. I suspected only a safe and sound Bella would calm the beast raging within him.

On the outside, he appeared very calm and shared more of what the wolf was thinking.

"They caught Tanya's scent several weeks ago and followed her to Bella's house. When she left, they chased her, but she escaped to safety."

"They?" Esme asked.

"Yes, there are three of them. They are aware of the treaty with our family, but any other vampires in the region are fair game. When Tanya was on her way home today, she didn't know where the boundary line was…."

Edward paused, as if listening to the wolf's thoughts, and as he did the intensity of his emotions began to skyrocket. Suddenly, another putrid odor filled the air and then a man, a Quileute, emerged from behind a tree.

Carlisle, the spokesperson of the family, greeted the man.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family – my wife Esme, sons Jasper and Edward, and daughter Alice."

"I know who you are," the man spat. "I know my ancestors made a treaty with you, but I don't have to like it. Your presence in our region is attracting other leeches and innocent people are getting hurt. I want you to leave…forever."

"Have you seen Bella Swan?" Carlisle asked. "We know you were at her truck….we followed your scent here."

The man glared at us, contempt oozing from his being. "She's alive, but she's sick."

Alice, Esme, Carlisle and I had to physically restrain Edward as he began to charge towards the man. I sent a dose of lethargy, but it barely made a difference. Edward wanted to see Bella….now.

"Please excuse my son. He is very concerned about Bella. Would you please tell us what happened?" Carlisle asked, we struggled to hold Edward back. Despite it being four against one, we only had a few minutes before he would break free and undoubtedly run to wherever Bella was, even if it was on Quileute land where we were forbidden to go.

The man was annoyed and I influenced him to be willing to talk to us.

"For the last two days we've been chasing a red-headed leech," he began. "This afternoon we followed her scent to the highway and found her attacking Bella. We were able to intervene and destroy the bloodsucker, but we thought Bella was dead until she started screaming. She's somewhere safe, where we can take care of her. Whatever the leech did to Bella, we'll find out and make it right."

My family's emotions erupted in nervousness, worry and delight.

Bella was alive…and she was being changed into one of us.


	19. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

Tears ran down my cheeks as I drove away from the school. Instead of going home, I headed towards the highway. I didn't know where I was going, but I needed to go somewhere, far, far away. I couldn't live without Edward. I couldn't live seeing him with someone else other than me.

I hadn't been driving down Highway 101 very long when a chill crept up my spine. Then, it all happened so fast.

A powerful force, almost like a gust of wind, slammed my truck head on into a tree. I hit my head on the steering wheel and heard a snap in my rib cage. I gasped to breathe, but it was difficult. Glass shattered and I was being pulled out of the truck, through the window, strong hands gripping my arms that caused excruciating pain. Both of my arms were being crushed. I was flung several feet from the truck, and only then was able to see who was attacking me.

Victoria.

I would always remember her face, even though we'd only met once, in the field where the Cullens were playing baseball. I was too scared to speak and Victoria seemed to be savoring the moment. Sobs began to rip through my chest as I struggled to breathe. Eerily, this reminded me of being with James in the ballet studio. Except this time, there was no Edward to rescue me.

"A mate for a mate," her musical voice chimed.

I shuddered in fear, but somehow was able to stand up and make an attempt to run. I only took one step before I felt her kick my leg, breaking it in the process. An artery in my thigh had been punctured and when the blood began to flow, I knew it was over.

Victoria grabbed me by the neck. Her teeth pierced my skin and I felt her venom enter my system. Strength began to leave my body.

I heard a roar and through the haze of pain saw a creature that looked like a wolf sink it's teeth into Victoria's torso. She released me and I collapsed on the ground. Before my eyes, I saw this wolf tear Victoria limb from limb. Another wolf joined in the attack. Then, a man emerged from the woods, picked me up in his arms and began to run.

As we sped through the forest, the two wolves went in an opposite direction. In the distance I could hear screaming, followed by growls and silence.

It was then, I was the one who began to scream. My body felt like it was on fire.

I was burning.


	20. Chapter 20

BPOV

I begged for death, although the pain made it difficult to speak. I recognized Jacob, the son of my father's friend Billy Black, but I didn't know who the others were. It seemed they were trying to decide what to do with me.

"It's been twenty-four hours and she hasn't stopped screaming," one commented.

"She's beginning to smell like them," another replied.

"If she's changing into one of them, then we should kill her…"

"No!" Jacob protested. "We can't do that!"

"Bella would want us to kill her, if she knew what she was becoming…."

Arguing and yelling, until there was a loud noise, a crash.

"Shut up, all of you. I'll decide in the morning. Get out of here…."

Mumbling and complaining, and then silence. I was alone.

It was difficult to keep track of time. The burning was all consuming.

Suddenly, I wasn't alone. Someone was picking me up and it was painful to be moved. A hand clamped over my mouth to muffle my screams.

"Shh….Bella," I heard a voice speak to me. "I'm taking you where you can get help."

EPOV

I was relieved when I heard Bella was alive. And then determined to find her and never let her go.

Instead of storming the reservation, I began to run in the opposite direction, back to our estate. The family followed, their thoughts full of confusion. The wolves mistook my hasty exit as a sign of fear, but it was one of strategy.

I couldn't say it out loud, but I knew that the wolf and the man had no idea that Bella was in the process of becoming a vampire. I suspected that if they did know she was becoming one of us, they would kill her. I couldn't risk that. I decided to let them think she was sick, but I knew we didn't have much time to plan for Bella's rescue.

When we were near our home, Carlisle demanded answers.

Why did we leave? We could have negotiated with them.

I knew the others were wondering the same thing and answered out loud.

"They haven't realized that Bella is being changed. If they do, they may kill her."

"And it's better to leave her with dangerous werewolves?" Esme protested, appalled and thoroughly worried for Bella.

"Bella will be the dangerous one," Jasper replied. "When she wakes up, with her newborn strength, she'll slaughter them all."

"We have to get to her before that happens," Alice added, anxiously. "But, I cannot see anything in Bella's future…its fuzzy."

"What do you propose we do?" Carlisle asked, turning to me.

I wanted to kill them all. "Find out exactly where Bella is on the reservation. Carlisle and Esme, distract the wolves and Jasper, Alice and I will go get her." The consequences didn't matter. I needed Bella. My existence depended on it.

Alice frowned. "I can't see Bella, but I can see you clearly. The Volutri will become involved if we do what you're planning."

And Carlisle will not be happy with murdering Quielites, she added silently.

I growled, feeling helpless, anxious and frustrated.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do, Alice? Wait?"

Jasper glared at me, giving a silent warning to back off from verbally attacking his wife.

"I don't want to wait either Edward!" she screamed. "But, what are we supposed to do? Murder an entire tribe? Then be murdered ourselves by the Volutri? There has to be a better way to get her back to us….safely."

The next twenty-four hours were excruciating, as we discussed a variety of ways to rescue Bella. We considered calling Charlie, knowing he would insist on bringing her to his house. It seemed the Quileute's had not informed Charlie because a search party had been formed to look for Bella. Esme intervened and pointed out that since Bella was changing, she could never see Charlie again. Having him think she died in a car accident, while cruel, was much easier to come to terms with than transformation into a supernatural creature. With almost any other decision we made, Alice saw the Volutri becoming involved.  
Jasper was working diligently to help me remain calm, but I knew it was difficult for him. While I appeared to the others to have control, Jasper could feel the emotions radiating from me. I was on the brink of becoming inconsolable.

In distance, we heard a car approaching the estate. A man, although more like a boy, was thinking frantic thoughts…in Quileute.

Instead of waiting for him to reach the house, I ran outside, meeting the car on the long driveway. My family followed me, wondering what was happening, frustrated that I wasn't being more verbal.

The boy's heart was pounding. For a moment he remained in the car, it's lights shining on us in the darkness. I had no doubt we looked very intimidating, standing side by side, arms crossed, all of us scowling, ready to defend ourselves.

He's nervous, but also angry, Jasper's thoughts revealed to me.

When the Quieliete emerged from the car, we all recognized him as Jacob Black. His father used him to warn Bella that our family was dangerous…and that they would be watching. I knew Bella considered him a friend, too. They played together as children.

"Good evening, Jacob. How can we help you today?" Carlisle greeted with a smile, slightly relaxed and speaking as though Jacob was his patient at the hospital.

Jacob took a step backwards, without turning his back to us, clearly not trusting us. Jasper snickered, knowing as I did that if we wanted to attack Jacob, there was nothing he could do about it. Jacob opened the door to the backseat and reached inside. When he turned to face us, we all gasped in unison.

Bella was in his arms.


	21. Chapter 21

Esme POV

Edward snapped.

He grabbed Bella out of Jacob's arms and started running.

I had no idea where he was going, but I understood perfectly. The inherent instinct to protect his mate was overwhelming. I was proud of my son.

Jacob stumbled backwards, confused and a bit scared. Jasper and Alice exchanged a few whispered words, a kiss on the cheek, and then Alice sprinted off chasing after Edward.

My husband, always calm and collected, smiled at Jacob.

"Thank you for bringing Bella to us. You did the right thing."

Jasper and I glanced at each other, surprised that after hours of planning and plotting Bella's rescue, she had been brought to us instead. I sighed in relief.

"Is she becoming one of you?" Jacob asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes."

The disgust on Jacob's face was evident. "You'll take care of her?"

"We consider Bella to be our daughter," I answered. "We love her."

Jacob frowned, eyed us suspiciously, and got back into his car without saying another word. He sped down the driveway, muttering under his breath about how upset and angry the tribe would be with him. Although I didn't think his life was in danger, Jacob did a very brave thing. There would be consequences, but mainly for us, not him.

My husband took my hand in his. He looked at Jasper as we walked toward the house.

"Alice went with Edward?" he asked.

Jasper nodded. "He went feral when he saw Bella. Alice will call when they settle somewhere. I doubt he'll be able to communicate with anyone until Bella wakes."

Carlisle sighed. "I'm thankful it didn't happen sooner. We are beyond lucky that Jacob brought Bella to us."

"What are we going to do?" I asked.  
"I believe it's best to leave Forks….the treaty may still be in tact, but it's fragile. I don't want to start a war with the Quieltues. I'll call the hospital and resign.

"We need to call Irina and Kate," I added, my spirit saddened for the loss of Tanya, despite her betrayal.

"I'll go to Denali and tell them personally," Jasper offered. "They may want revenge. If Bella wants to return to Forks someday, we need to maintain peace."

I smiled at my son, grateful for his intuition and willingness to use his gift for the benefit and protection of our family. "Thank you, Jasper."

As we always did when leaving town, the three of us packed up the most precious of our family's belongings, covering the furniture with dust cloths, and locking up sensitive, confidential items in the vault located in the basement. Within half an hour, the entire house was vacated. Jasper left, driving a trailer full of boxes of the things we always kept with us, paintings, favorite photos, books, music, journals, that he would put in a secure storage facility in Seattle, on his way to Denali. Once the family relocated, we could easily retrieve them.

Carlisle called the hospital, telling them of a job offer in Los Angeles that he could not turn down, while I called Rosalie and Emmett about what had happened. Emmett was irate about Tanya's betrayal and worried for Bella. They were deep in the Congo, but would be making arrangements to return to us as soon as possible.

Getting into the Mercedes, and leaving the empty house behind, we began driving, although we did not know where. We knew Edward would not take Bella south, even in his feral state he would have the sense to take her someplace more isolated. Alice would call us with details, so we drove north until we heard from her.

"We'll stay with Bella during her newborn year, won't we?" I asked.

My husband squeezed my hand.

"Of course," he assured me, then smiled wryly. "If Edward lets us, that is…."


	22. Chapter 22

EPOV

Alice was near, I heard her concerned thoughts, but she was wisely keeping her distance. I didn't want to attack my sister, and there was a possibility I would if I saw her. Every creature, human or vampire, felt like a threat to me. I was operating both rationally and irrationally.

When I saw Bella in Jacob's arms, instinct took over. The last twenty four hours had been the worst day of my existence, even worse than when Bella told me she didn't want me, even worse than when I realized Tanya betrayed my family and lied to my mate. Bella was in danger and I wasn't able to protect her. Somehow I was shown mercy and she miraculously came to me. Once I had her in my arms, I knew I would never let go again.

While I ran, I formulated a plan. Our family owned an island off the coast of British Columbia. We had never been there before, but considered it as a location for a future vacation home. Carlisle bought an island for Esme in South America and Emmett felt the need to make a gesture for Rosalie, so the Siginaka Islands were purchased as well. I would able to reach it within a few hours and it was isolated and stocked with wildlife – the perfect place for Bella to adjust to being a newborn.

Alice was helpful. She coordinated a car to be waiting for Bella and me once we reached the outskirts of Seattle, and then arranged for a boat for us to drive to the island. Although I wasn't able to express it at the time, I was thankful to be able to focus my complete attention on Bella while Alice focused on the details of getting Bella to safety.

There was only one cabin on the island and it was rustic, but not uninhabitable. I carried Bella upstairs, to one of the bedrooms that had a large window and deck overlooking the ocean, and placed her on the bed. She appeared to be unconscious, I imagined her level of pain was past a bearable threshold, and she wasn't making any noise.

I didn't know what to do, so I held Bella while she burned, just as Carlisle had done for me.


	23. Chapter 23

BPOV

I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, but I heard him. Edward. I would recognize his voice anywhere, even in hell, and it was a relief to know I wasn't alone in the pain.

Edward covered my face with kisses, whispered in my ear that he loved me. He laid his head on my chest and sobbed that there would never be anyone else for him but me. He told me Tanya was a liar and no one would ever separate us again. We would be together forever, for eternity.

The burning paralyzed me completely and I couldn't respond, but I believed him.

I was loved.

I was loved by Edward.


	24. Chapter 24

BPOV

Suddenly, the pain was gone. The burning stopped. I opened my eyes.

I was starring at a ceiling, I could see every detail in the wood, it's cracks and crevices. Slowly, I sat up and looked around the room. In the corner, in a chair, was where he sat. Edward.

He smiled at me and I wondered why he was so far away. Other than the pain, my clearest memory was of Edward's word of affection and his tender care. Without taking my eyes off him, I tried to remember what happened before the burning. School. Edward and Tanya. Together. Driving my truck. Victoria. Death.

"I'm not dead, am I?" I asked shyly, trying not to panic. I didn't feel dead, but something felt very different. It was though I was full of electricity looking for an outlet.

Edward stood up and walking slowly towards me. He kneeled beside me by the bed. "No," he replied. "You've become like me."

Of course. The burning feeling had felt familiar. When James attacked me, I felt the burning, but Edward made it stop.

"Victoria did this?" I asked, even though I knew it was a fact. I was no longer human. I was a vampire. As many times as I begged Edward to change me, I never imagined it would happen this way. But, I was thankful to not have been killed during her attack. I was amazed that somehow Edward had found me.

He nodded, but his face clouded with sorrow. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"It's okay," I tried to assure him, but he continued to look troubled. "What happens now?"

Edward stared at me for a moment, seeming to not know the answer to my question.

I took advantage of his hesitation, as it gave me a chance to look at Edward with my new eyes. He was beautiful. His eyes were dark and mesmerizing, his lips calling to be kissed. Even though I had been transformed into a vampire and wasn't a weak human anymore, he still dazzled me.

"What happens now?" I repeated, before I became completely distracted.

Edward blinked his eyes and shook his head. "We should hunt. You must be thirsty."

My eyes widened and I was overcome with nervousness. "I don't want to kill any humans…."

Human memories were fuzzy, as though spattered with mud, but I was able to recall Emmett's story of his own change, how he was a blood thirsty newborn that had to be under constant supervision. Edward made him change the subject, so he hadn't elaborated, but in my limited knowledge of being a vampire, I knew if I encountered a human I wouldn't be strong enough to resist.

For the first time since I awoke, Edward touched me. He placed his hand on mine and I gasped. His touch felt electric. Instead of pulling away, he gently squeezed my hand.

"I brought you to an island our family owns….it's isolated, surrounded by the ocean, and there are no humans for hundreds of miles. There's plenty of wildlife for you to feed on while you learn control."

His touch and his words calmed me considerably. I sighed. "Oh…good."

He lowered eyes and then looked up. "I won't leave you," he spoke softly.

A flood of emotions overcame me and fuzzy memories that seemed to be slipping away by the second. Edward and I in our meadow. Being blissfully happy. Tanya in my bedroom. Being heartbroken that Edward didn't love me. Victoria. Burning pain. Edward telling me he did love me.

One moment I felt calm, the next moment irate. Emotions and memories. The electricity and energy I felt coursing through me made it difficult to concentrate and have a rational thought. Did Charlie think I was dead? Where was Edward's family? Did Edward really tell me he loved me or did I dream that while burning? I was a vampire? For real? My attention span was extremely short.

I took a deep breath and was distracted by a burning in my throat. I growled in response and frightened myself.

"Woah," I yelped, jumping off the bed and landing across the room. It was so easy to move.

"You're thirsty," Edward explained. He held out his hand. "Shall we go hunt?"

I immediately nodded and placed my hand in his. He smiled and led me out of the room and down the stairs.

We were in a very large cabin, almost the size of a lodge. There wasn't much furniture and it didn't look as if the place had electricity, either. Obviously, no one, human or vampire, had lived here in a very long time. It was twilight and the hum of the forest revealed abundant wildlife. In the air, I could smell a variety of scents, but none of them especially appetizing.

Edward began to run and I followed. He quickly found a deer and demonstrated how to drain it. Instinct took over and I captured the next deer. I didn't think rationally about what I was doing, I just grabbed the buck and sank my teeth into his skin. It's blood did sooth the burning in my throat, but only slightly. In a haze of bloodlust, I didn't calm down until I had slaughtered half a dozen deer.

The entire time Edward stood by, watching me, but not interfering. When I finished and made eye contact with him, he approached.

"You did very well," he praised.

I looked down at my clothes, torn and covered in blood, then looked at Edward with his spotless jeans and shirt. "You're way better at this than I am," I replied.

"I've had a few more years of practice," he grinned, stepping closer.

I looked up and realized we were only inches apart. There was an intensity in Edward's eyes that unnerved me, but his face clearly revealed a vulnerability that I had rarely seen before.

"Bella," he whispered. "I…."

Instead of allowing Edward to finish his sentence, I interrupted by throwing my arms around him and placing my head against his chest, hugging him tightly. He immediately responded by wrapping his arms around me, until almost every inch of our bodies were touching.

I closed my eyes, enjoying being so close to him, becoming aroused by the electricity I felt between us. The darkness of night fell and it felt like we were the only two people on earth.


	25. Chapter 25

BPOV  
It was magical. Edward's breathing increased and so did mine. It felt so good to be hugged by him. I squeezed tighter, wanting this moment to last forever.

"Um, Bella…you're hurting me," Edward stammered.

I jumped back, alarmed at the speed with which I moved and shocked that I could hurt him.

Edward massaged his arm and looked embarrassed. "Newborn strength," he explained, walking towards me, closing the distance between us. "You're much stronger than I am and will be for quite awhile."

"Sorry," I frowned. I wanted to be close to Edward, but I didn't want to hurt him.

"Don't be sorry," he chastised, cupping my cheek. "You're perfect."

I shrugged, feeling shy and not knowing what to say, and then glanced at his clothes, which now shared the deer blood that covered me.

"I ruined your clothes," I pointed out. "Sor…"  
This time Edward was the one to interrupt, wrapping his arms around me, hugging me tightly. I hugged back, but tried to be gentler.

I felt as though I could stand in the forest, hugging Edward, for eternity. And we did stand there holding each other for a very long time. Instead of focusing on the jumbled thoughts and emotions pulsating through me, I concentrated on the way Edward's body felt pressed against my own. I listened to his breathing and how he would occasionally sigh contentedly. We didn't speak, we were just together.

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to enjoy the moment for very long. I began to feel restless, angry, confused, relieved, all at the same time and fuzzy thoughts sped through my mind of Tanya, Edward, Charlie, Alice, Jacksonville, Forks – it was extremely difficult to hold myself together. I needed a release.

Edward noticed my anxiousness. "Thirsty again?" he asked.

I nodded. I was thirsty, but more than that, I felt unhinged. I felt like I was going to explode.

"Let's hunt again," he suggested, offering his hand. I took it and we began to run.

Having prior knowledge about being a vampire definitely helped my transition into being one myself, but no amount of knowledge could have prepared me for the overwhelming bloodlust. For the next several weeks, it dominated my existence.

Edward was very patient. As he promised, he stayed by my side, every minute of the day. Sometimes I was moody and irrational, and once almost attacked him when he got in my line of sight while I was hunting. During my first few days, he allowed me to drain as many animals that came across my path. But, he soon began to teach me control and restraint – waiting before I pounced, being strategic in how I approached the prey. All of my thoughts, energy and time was dedicated to feeding the monster within me, but also learning how to control it.

Although I hadn't seen a calendar, I knew that by the middle of my second month on the island I began to handle processing rational thoughts. Blood was always on my mind, but I was finally able to think of others things too.

Edward was very attentive, following me around the island like a puppy, almost always smiling, even when I growled and scowled. I never once felt like he was bored or annoyed with me or preferred to be elsewhere. He didn't mention his family and I didn't ask.

When I thought of Tanya, the words she spoke to me, how she manipulated me into breaking up with Edward, I became angry. I had been a weak, gullible human. Whether she was speaking the truth or not, I shouldn't have so easily believed her. When I was burning, I remember Edward telling me that Tanya lied, that he did love me. I woke up feeling secure in that love. But it was a possibility that I had imagined it all in my delirium of pain. I didn't dare ask him where Tanya was. I would enjoy my time being alone with Edward for as long as I could have it.

However, I did begin to face the reality and consequences of being changed into a vampire.

"Do Charlie and Renee think I'm dead?" I asked Edward one day as we sat on top of a hill overlooking a valley. I could see the ocean in the distance and it was a breathtaking view.

"Yes. The police believe that you were attacked by a bear."

"What really happened? I know Victoria attacked me, but there were these wolves that tore her off me….and then I was with a group of men, I think my friend Jacob was there…"

"Jacob is a very good friend. He saved your life."

"He did?"

Edward nodded and began to tell me the history of his family's treaty with the Quieletes, which I vaguely remembered hearing about before, and how they apparently are also shape-shifters into the form of werewolf. When Victoria attacked me, the wolves were already aware of her presence in the area, and arrived only seconds before she was killed me. They destroyed her. By the time they took me to their reservation, the change was already starting to occur. Edward didn't sugar coat the details, explaining how as our kind was their natural enemy, and they were planning to kill me if I was becoming a vampire. Jacob had the presence of mind to help me escape and deliver me to Edward, where I would be safe.

Edward became emotional as he spoke of how Carlisle broke he news to him, those hours of being separated from me, not knowing if I would survive, and trying to think of every possible way to rescue me without bringing down the Voltrui on the Quiletes and his family.

"Thank you for being patient," I tried to encourage him. I wouldn't have wanted him to kill anyone for me, but it seemed as though he was very close to doing so.

"You were worth the wait, Bella," he spoke softly. "I've waited for you my entire existence. I wasn't going to let you go."

I swallowed nervously. There were so many things unsaid between me and Edward. Despite my newborn tantrums and emotions, I was happy being on the island with him and he seemed happy to be with me. There had not been much conversation, although we almost always touching one another – holding hands, cuddling, even sitting next to each other, our bodies were in alignment.

Edward put his hand on my thigh and leaned over to kiss me on the cheek. I glanced at him and smiled shyly. It was the first time he had kissed me since I awoke. Seeing my response seemed to encourage him, and he leaned over again and kissed my bottom lip.

His touch set something within me on fire. I turned and jumped into his lap, straddling him. He put his hands on my bottom and pulled me closer, and I felt him harden as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Edward gently pushed back the hair that was covering my face, and kissed me fully on the mouth. My lips parted and to my surprise, I felt his tongue begin to play with mine. I knew that as a human, he had never kissed me this way. All his previous kisses paled in comparison to this kiss. My breathing increased and my body trembled with desire.

"I love you, Bella," he moaned, as he licked my lips and began to leave a trail of kisses down my neck.

When I was human, Edward had always put careful boundaries around our physical relationship. He said it was impossible for us to be intimate. He was too strong, he would hurt me. Tanya and my own insecurity used that excuse as evidence that Edward didn't really love me. But, now I was his equal. I was like him and I was supposedly even stronger than him.

"If you love me, make love to me," I challenged.

I don't know if he realized it, but I was testing him. I believed those words of love he spoke to me when I was burning, yet now I needed him to prove it. 


	26. Chapter 26

EPOV

I looked deeply into Bella's eyes. There was nothing more I wanted in the universe than to make love to her, but we had absolutely no conversations about us since she had been changed. So much needed to be said. I had been waiting for her bloodlust to settle before we talked.

I kissed her again, without replying, and she took it as answer. Yes. She pushed me back, pinning me to the ground and began unbuttoning my shirt. It was incredibly erotic, Bella taking control like this, and I was proud of the control of her strength, fingering the buttons without smashing them. As a newborn, she was doing remarkably well.

Rolling over, cradling Bella in my arms, I then pinned her to the ground, and began kissing her neck, savoring the way she tasted, my desire for her building. I was tempted to make love to her, on this boulder, in the wilderness, but my love and respect for Bella told me that she deserved more. I wanted our first time together to be special, romantic, and in a more comfortable place. I wanted to marry Bella before I took her to my bed. Despite being a vampire, I was old fashioned like that.

We continued to kiss, deeply and passionately, and Bella reached down to unbutton my pants. I reached down and grabbed her hands with my own, to stop her. I was amazed that I was thinking so rationally. I wanted Bella, I wanted her bad. But, not like this.

Bella looked at me curiously.

"I want to marry you, Bella," I told her. "You deserve to be treated with respect."

She sat back, with an unreadable expression on her face. "Respect?" she repeated.

I sat up, too. "I want to be with you forever, but I want to do things the right way. I want to marry you before we make love."

It made complete sense to me. I knew her generation might think it was ridiculous, but in my day a man married the woman he loved. It was a commitment to faithfulness. There would never be another woman for me, but Bella.

Something in her seemed to snap. She jumped up.

"Always excuses, Edward!" Bella screamed. "When I was a human you were afraid to hurt me, but now that I'm a vampire you won't love me because you want to get married? What a load of bull shit! Are you keeping Tanya on the side to fuck her while you indulge your fascination with me?"

Bella stormed off, not wanting an answer, and I was completely horrified. I chased after her.

"I do love you Bella. I want to honor you. I'm not fucking Tanya. She was a lying bitch that tried to separate us. And she's dead."

She visibly shocked upon hearing Tanya was dead and stopped in her tracks. I grabbed her by the shoulders. We would finally have this conversation.

"What did Tanya tell you? Was she the reason you left for Jacksonville?"

"Yes…no. She told me that you didn't love me. She told me I was considered a pet to your family and I was just a novelty until you became distracted by something else."

I suppressed a growl. If Tanya wasn't already dead, this new piece of information was sufficient enough to give reason to rip her head off. She told Bella that our family thought she was a pet? It was obscenely offensive.

"You believed her?" I asked.

Bella looked vulnerable, as if she was gathering the courage to answer.

"It never made sense for you to love me. So, yes, I believed her."

I opened my arms to pull Bella into an embrace. She hesitated at first, but then fell into my arms and began to sob. I smoothed her hair.

"I love you, Bella. I love you, I love you, I love. When you came into my life, my entire world changed. You became the center of my existence. Do you know how happy you've made me? My family can testify that I am completely devoted to you."

"Do they think of me as a pet?" she asked, bashfully, burrowing her head in my chest.

I held Bella tighter. "Carlisle and Esme consider you to be a beloved daughter. You are Alice's best friend and Jasper really respects you. Rosalie…it takes time for her to accept new people, but she has never once had any thought of you as a pet. And Emmett…well, if he had been here when we found out how Tanya lied to you, he would have killed her with his own two hands."

Bella looked up at me. "How did Tanya die?" she asked.

"When she confessed, I was on the verge of attacking her, but Carlisle arrived moments later to tell us about your accident. I became unconsolable, thinking that you were dead, and Carlisle demanded that Tanya leave. He told her she had betrayed our family and she should never return."

She was surprised. "Carlisle said that?"

I nodded. "He doesn't see you as a pet. He sees you as a daughter. Although he has the most control and diplomacy of anyone I know, he's fiercely protective of our family."

I sighed in relief as Bella's eyes widen and I could see that she believed me.

"Never doubt my love. It's true and deep, eternal. "

Bella closed her eyes and began to sob again. "I'm so sorry for believing Tanya. I should have talked to you about it instead of running away."

I rubbed her back. "I'm sorry for being an idiot and not realizing Tanya's scheme. I should have communicated with you too, instead of thinking you were better off without me."

"Did you kill Tanya?" she asked.

I shook my head. "As Tanya made her way back to Alaska, the wolves were already on alert after their run in with Victoria. They thought Tanya was a threat and killed her."

After all that Tanya had done to Bella, she still responded a compassionate sigh. I wasn't so generous.

"It was an accident, but she deserved it," I told her.

"I'm sorry for calling you a monster," she apologized, changing the subject. "When I thought you were with Tanya, it crushed me. When you were in my bedroom in Jacksonville and opened your arm, I thought you were playing games with me. I thought you were being cruel."

Of course, I remembered that moment with perfect clarity. I had long forgiven Bella for speaking those words, I felt I was a monster, but it was a relief to know she was speaking out of hurt and misunderstanding. She didn't mean it.

I kissed her gently on the lips. As much as I hated the way Bella had been changed into a vampire, I didn't regret it. I was happy she was alive and would be with me for eternity.

"Do you believe me when I tell you Tanya was lying?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied immediately.

"Do you believe that my family thinks of you as a pet?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head.

"Do you believe that I love you?"

For a brief second, she paused. I became nervous.

"Yes, I do," she replied confidently. "When I was burning, although I couldn't reply, I heard every word you spoke to me. The anguish and heartbreak I felt previously began to wash away. As I was being transformed, I think your words of love also transformed me. Even though I believed Tanya, I think deep in my heart, somewhere, I knew nothing would be able to separate us. "

There was still a hint of hesitation in her voice that concerned me.

"But?"

She looked embarrassed. "But…you won't make love to me? Do you realize how rejected that makes me feel? Is there something wrong with me?"

I sighed. "There is nothing wrong with you. I want you, Bella. No other woman has made me feel the way you make me feel. But, I'm committed to making you my wife before we become lovers. "

Bella mirrored my sigh and rolled her eyes. "Seriously?" She was truly surprised.

"Let me explain," I replied. "When we're transformed into a being a vampire, it's like we're frozen in time. Our values, personality, beliefs are cemented for eternity. When I was changed, I lived in a time where a man slept with whores, but married the woman he loved. As much as I desire you, I would feel that I was disrespecting you if I took you before I committed myself to you."

"You're not already committed to me?" she asked.

"Of course, I am," I replied quickly. "I mean that I want to make a public declaration of it. I feel like my humanity was stripped away when I became a vampire, but I don't want you to miss out on human experiences."

Bella looked at the ground. "Do you regret that I was changed?" she asked quietly.

"It was my wish that you remain human and not be damned to a soul-less existence," I answered honestly. "I regret that Victoria was the one to turn you, but I don't regret that you were changed. It's completely selfish of me, but I'm happy you're one of us now."

I put my arm around Bella's waist and we began to walk back to the cabin. It didn't bother me that Bella need reassurance about my love or commitment to her. I would spend eternity declaring it.

"So…you won't make love to me until we're married?" she asked.

Inwardly, I groaned. I had spent decades building a control, but Bella tempted me like no other. It was my wish, my desire, to do things "right" yet I also knew if Bella insisted I make love to her, I wouldn't be able to resist for long.

I nodded. "Yes."

She smiled. "Can we get married tomorrow?"


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Thanks to Sheeijan for her ideas I incorporated into this chapter!

BPOV

Edward laughed, but then turned his head, as if he was listening to something I couldn't hear.

"We have visitors," he informed me.

Instantly, I tensed and stood in front of Edward, my eyes searching the dark forest, ready to defend both of us if we were being attacked. My instinct to protect him was so natural. The intensity of it shocked me.

Edward put his hands on my shoulders, massaging them, and then leaned his head down to whisper in my ear.

"It's the family. They've finally arrived."

I relaxed, but only slightly. Edward offered me his hand, and we continued walking back to the cabin. We did not run. Our time alone together these last several weeks had been precious. Not once did Edward call his family, although I suddenly realized that with his gift of reading minds, perhaps they had been communicating with him. But, I had stepped on every inch of the island and never detected a scent that wasn't animals or Edward and I.

"Why are they coming now?" I asked. I wanted to ask, why didn't they come sooner?

Edward squeezed my hand. "They miss you. They miss me. When Jacob brought you to us….well, I freaked out. Alice helped me get you to the island, but it wouldn't have been safe for them to approach me. I was feeling very, very protective of you."

If it was an ounce of what I just felt when Edward told me there were visitors, then I understood perfectly. "Do you still feel that protective?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yes. I'll always feel that way. But, I have more control now that I know you're safe."

We took our time walking back to the cabin, and when we arrived I was surprised to see it lit up with lights. Edward and I had been living rather primitively these past several weeks, my entire focus had been on quenching my thirst and almost nothing else.

I glanced at Edward. "Generator," he explained, without me having to ask. "The family is planning on moving here to be with us for the immediate future. And you know Emmett cannot live without his video games."

My eyes widened. "Emmett is here? I thought he was in Africa?"

"He and Rosalie returned the moment they heard of your accident." He paused. "And he has been very impatient waiting for me to calm down and allow the family near you."

I was touched. "Really?"

"Really."

I felt sort of nervous to see the family again, especially Alice who I had mistreated so badly. I wrapped my arms around Edward and he put his arm around my shoulders, possessively. As we neared the house, I smelled six new scents in the air, all unique, and heard chatter and laughter. It sounded as if they were moving furniture.

"We're home," Edward announced as we walked on to the porch. I glanced around and it seemed as though there had already been repairs to the outside of the cabin. There was a new porch swing and several new Adironack chairs facing the ocean. I looked out at the sea and saw very large boat was tied to the dock.

We walked through the front door and the entire family was lined up, waiting to greet us. Alice rushed forward, her face lit up with delight.

"Bella!" she exclaimed, giving me an awkward hug, since I was clinging to Edward, and then kissed me on the cheek. "You look beautiful….but….your clothes."

I laughed. Alice was always so honest and obsessed with clothes. I wasn't going to let her make me her personal Barbie doll, but I did find it endearing that she cared so much. It was true, neither Edward or I had changed clothes since we'd been on the island. What I was wearing was covered in blood, mud, and torn. I knew I must have looked pretty bad.

"I'm a newborn," I shrugged. "We don't care too much about clothes…only blood."

Edward chuckled and I felt more calm. I released my grip on Edward and hugged Alice again.

"I'm so happy to see you, Alice. I'm sorry for being such a jerk."

She smiled, but then looked sad. "I'm sorry for not realizing what Tanya had done. I should have paid closer attention."

Carlisle and Esme stepped forward to hug me. "Welcome to the family, Bella."

I smiled shyly. "Thank you," I replied.

"Has Edward been taking good care of you?" Esme asked, glancing at her son.

Emmett started booming with laughter. Edward glared at him.

"Yes, he's been very patient," I replied. I glanced at Jasper, who was standing next to Alice. "Hi, Jasper," I greeted.

I expected him to wave, as he had always kept his distance from me, but to my surprise, he walked over to give me a hug. I was overwhelmed with a feeling of being loved, and sensed Jasper's relief that I was okay. He smiled, and stepped back as Emmett and Rosalie came forward.

Rosalie stood behind Emmett and gave a small smile. She had never, ever smiled at me, so I was impressed at what I determined to be warmth coming from Rosalie. Emmett gave me a bear hug then spun me around. Edward watched with a smile.

"Little sister, you're finally one of us. Even if that bitch Victoria changed you, I'm glad it finally happened."

"Emmett, your language!" Esme chided.

"Sorry, Mom," he apologized, but not very convincingly.

"When are we going to arm wrestle? You're supposed to be stronger than me and I want proof!"

I laughed as Emmett set me down and Edward wrapped his arms around me. "Um, maybe later," I replied.

Emmett looked a bit disappointed that I didn't want to compete right then and there, but he was gracious. "It's cool. We have plenty of time."

The family greeted Edward, hugging him, although he wouldn't let go of me, and then told us what they had been doing during the last several weeks. Jasper immediately went to Denali to tell Kate and Irnia about Tanya's death. Emmett and Rosalie returned from Africa and joined him in Denali. Alice, Carlisle and Esme soon arrived as well, to try to console the sisters since they feared they would seek revenge upon the Quilietes. Indeed, that was their first response, but after days of conversation and diplomacy, and realizing the Cullens wouldn't join the fight, the sisters realized they couldn't fight entire pack with just the two of them. They've been around a long time and knew it would be a losing battle. And they are no stranger to loss, after all, with having to see their own mother burned by the Volturi. Carman and Eleazar, the other members of their coven, would alert the family if the sisters changed their minds.

Since the treaty with the Quiletes was fragile, the family didn't return to Forks. Instead, they moved to a small coastal town, that by boat, was near the island, and waited for Alice to give the signal that it was okay to make contact.

I was a bit embarrassed that the entire family put their life on hold for me, but it made me feel loved, too. There was no conversation about Tanya's lies and betrayal of the family, although when her name was mentioned when talking about the Denali sisters, Jasper and Emmett both became visibly upset. Edward did not react, but I suspected he was being calm for my benefit.

As the family began to move their things into the cabin, Edward gave me space as each member sought me out to speak with me individually.

Carlisle was the first, sitting with me on the porch swing and asking about how my change took place. He was fascinated with the details, and apologized for not being there to protect me. Carlisle that was so thoroughly fatherly and he made me feel as though he loved me unconditionally, just as Edward did.

With Esme, I took a walk down to the beach, and she asked shyly about how Edward and I were doing. She wanted girl talk and I found myself opening up to her, confessing my insecurities and frustrations about Edward's insistence on wanting to marry me. Esme knew her son well, and shed insight on his character and values. It helped me understand his perspective, even if I disagreed.

My time with Jasper was short, but he revealed that he and Alice were with Edward in Jacksonville and remained close when I was in the hospital. I was touched by his devotion to me. Seeing his scars, war wounds, he explained, made me realize Jasper had experienced a lot in his existence. I knew he didn't give away his allegiance or affection carelessly and I respected him for it.

Alice insisted on taking me to a waterfall on the island and making me bathe. I knew Edward followed us, but he didn't make an appearance. However, I hoped he was watching closely, and that my naked body would somehow entice him to forget his silly notions of marriage.

I felt the need to apologize further to Alice and we discussed that morning I left Forks and then when I returned. She told me how much she missed me and how glad she was that we would be sisters forever. Then, excitedly presented several outfits for me to choose from, and I indulged her, choosing the one she liked best.

Rosalie was the only one to not approach me. As Emmett and I were arm wrestling, he felt the need to apologize for his wife. "Don't take it personally," he encouraged. "When Alice and Jasper joined the family, it took a decade before she warmed up to them. She's just cautious."

Competing with Emmett was more fun than I imagined, and he helped me realize the usefulness of my new speed, strength, hearing, and ability to make quick decisions.

After several hours of playing, and winning every time, much to Emmett's frustration, we returned to the cabin. It was transformed. There was furniture, a wall of books, a gigantic television, and a piano, which Edward was sitting behind and playing. I was amazed at how much had been accomplished in such little time.

The burning in my throat told me it was time to hunt, but I joined Edward at the piano, sitting beside him. Rosalie and Emmett were cuddling on a sofa, Jasper was standing behind Alice, looking down at a sketch she was drawing, and Esme and Carlisle sat by the fireplace, whispering to one another. They were all here for me.

I sighed in amazement. My heart was once broken, but now it was so full.

This was my new family. I wasn't alone.

I was loved.

THE END

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing! It's been such a fun experience.


End file.
